For the Sake of the Family
by She'sAShipper
Summary: COMPLETED, SEPTEMBER 8, 2004! What will the Captain sacrifice for the sake of the family? UNDERGOING REWRITE 5/2008
1. Prolouge

Title: For the Sake of the Family Author: Kristen aka LadyCommish Rating: pg-13 Category: Maria/Georg married, serious AU Summary: What if what was best for the family meant fighting for the Nazis. Disclaimers: I do not own the characters you recognize, the ones you don't are mine. No money is being made.  
  
For the Sake of the Family  
  
The moment Liesl gave Georg the folded telegram; Maria knew it could not be good news. Nowadays any phone calls or any type of distance communications were subject to Nazi review. Such was true with the telegram Georg not held out to her.  
  
Captain Georg von Trapp –  
  
You have the distinguished honor of being requested to accept a commission to command a submarine in the Naval Forces of the Third Reich. You are requested to accept this commission immediately and report to the naval base of Bremmehaven tomorrow by 19:00 hours.  
  
Admiral von Schriver.  
  
"I knew something like this would happen," Maria said seriously, "I just didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
The Captain sighed, folded the telegram and studied his wife's pale face, "To refuse them would be fatal for all of us," he told her, in that sentence revealing more of what he knew about Nazi politics than he wanted Maria to know, "And joining them would be...unthinkable."  
  
Maria didn't respond. She knew what her husband was thinking and knew she must accept it as his wife and partner. Georg set his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Get the children all together," he instructed, "Don't say anything that's going to make them worry, just get them ready. We've got to get out of Austria, and this house, tonight."  
  
Maria studied her husband. How could he decide something like that so easily, so simply? He loved Austria. He loved their quiet country villa. Yet the decision to leave seemed quite an easy one for him to make, at least on the surface. Beneath the surface, however, beneath his eyes, Maria could see the pain and the guilt resting there.  
  
As Georg began to release his hold on Maria, she felt a sharp wave of dizziness at the loss of his strength and support. She knew very well why she was having such spells and why she'd felt so ill recently, she's learned all about it in school, but since the Anschluss Georg had been occupied with other worries and she'd neglected to fill him in about her little discovery. Now though, as her stance wavered and her face paled, Georg guessed something was amiss.  
  
"Maria? Darling, what is it? Are you not all right?" he asked, his hand caressing her cheek as he stared lovingly into her eyes, his eyes filled with love and concern for her.  
  
"Nothing," she assured him, "its jut the...' her voice began to fade and if possible her face grew even whiter, "excitement," she managed before she felt her heavy eyelids close and her body slacken in his arms.  
  
Gently the Captain lay his wife down and held her close to his body as she fought bravely for consciousness, "Frau Schmidt," he called urgently to the housekeeper, "Call a doctor quickly." 


	2. A Goodbye: Part One

Chapter One: A Goodbye  
  
When Maria awoke it was to find that the sun had set and that her husband sat quietly by her side. She felt disoriented when she awoke, as if her spirit was not within her body. She still felt dizzy and weak and she batted a hand at the uneasiness that surrounded and engulfed her.  
  
"Georg?" she asked confused studying her husband's face. He seemed genuinely concerned, but also a bit put out, even angry. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted," he replied curtly, "You had not eaten."  
  
Maria nodded her head hesitantly. She had not eaten that day or very much the day before either. "I don't feel very well," she replied, "I was not hungry."  
  
Georg looked down at her, his hard gaze softening, "I imagine not. Most women are not very hungry in the early stages," he smiled, "they make up for it later."  
  
Maria was confused. She knew she had not told Georg about her condition. How did he know that she was with child? "Georg, how..."she asked, only to be cut off with a swipe of his hand.  
  
"Maria, I've only become a father seven times before..." he laughed at her surprise, "that and I had Dr. Schneider out when you collapsed before. He confirmed what Frau Schmidt and I suspected."  
  
"I feel so silly, thinking I could hide it from you," Maria blushed guiltily.  
  
"I don't understand why you felt you had to," Georg replied, "Didn't you know that I'd be delighted with the prospect of another child?"  
  
"I was going to tell you, Darling, but you were so worried about things in Austria and then the Anschluss happened and..." the Captain cut his wife off with a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, my love," the Captain apologized, "I should have paid more attention."  
  
The mention of the Anschluss jogged Maria's memory; they were supposed to be getting ready to leave Austria, not sitting in their bedroom talking about babies and such. Maria sat up quickly and Georg pushed her back down gently, "Not so fast. Not so fast," he admonished, "You have to get your legs back under you so to speak."  
  
"Georg, we can just sit here, we have to get the children ready, we have to get our things together. It's all ready night, we have to leave, and soon," she said urgently.  
  
Sadly, Georg shook his head, "Maria, I think I was a bit too hasty about leaving. There is no way we can get out of Austria without the Nazis finding us, we're far too large a group. If we were going to get out, we'd have to cross the Alps on foot and in your condition..."  
  
"I'll manage, we'll be all right," she told him, trying to keep positive. Maria knew that there was no way Georg could fight for the Reich in good conscience, and she knew that she could not let him go on alone, not without his family.  
  
"No," the Captain shook his head, "There is only one thing to do. An escape like this has to be planned carefully, and the Nazis know that. With you pregnancy..." Georg paused, "We'd need money to be wired to Switzerland and I've all ready tried the banks, our money is frozen. I can move it out of Austria, not now, and we can't make the journey without capital, I won't have my family sleeping outside and begging on the streets of Zurich, I won't allow it."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Maria asked him, sitting up slowly this time and swinging her legs over the side,  
  
"There is only one thing I can do," the Captain replied.  
  
"No," Maria shook her head fiercely, "No, if you are going to leave Austria, we're all going with you."  
  
"Maria, I'm not going to leave Austria. I can't, we don't even have enough cash money to keep me going alone and the cash..." he sighed, "Listen, there is one other option and we have some time before any decisions have to be made, a few hours at least. You lie back down and rest and I'll send Frau Schmidt up with some supper for you while I go and talk with Max." Georg leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon."  
  
Captain von Trapp and Max poured over the numbers again and again, and found them a cruel reality. With the accounts froze there was no conceivable way that enough capital could be acquired to support seven children, one adult male, and one pregnant lady in Switzerland.  
  
"I don't have much, Georg," Max told him, "but whatever I have is yours, you know that."  
  
"I know that," the Captain nodded, "but any significant amount of money would be noticed and traced. You could get in a lot of trouble."  
  
"But there's only one of me and I'm not even a speck on the German radar..."  
  
Georg couldn't help but laugh at that, "You most certainly are. They aren't stupid, many things yes, but not stupid. Don't kid yourself, the Nazis are watching you. I'd be surprised if your funds were not frozen as well."  
  
Max knew Georg was right. There was not conceivable way, but neither wanted to give up yet. "What if you left Austria with Maria and the children with the cash money you have, then I'll apply for a visa to somewhere like Italy and then I can wire you money from there."  
  
"It's too involved a plan, Max. There are too many places where we can run into problems," Georg answered, "Even if it did work it would be a hand to mouth existence at best and I want better than that for Maria and the children."  
  
"But, Georg you really don't have a choice," Max began but the Captain cut him off.  
  
"I only have one choice; I don't know why I tried to deny the truth so long. I have to go to Bremmehaven and hope that England and France declare war on Germany and win a speedy victory." Georg sipped his whiskey.  
  
"Georg, you can't. The Nazis are against everything you believe, everything you consider important," Max argued.  
  
"The only thing that is really important is my family; my wife, my children. If I have to fight for Germany, I'll fight for Germany," Georg said seriously.  
  
"But..." Max began and stopped and began again, "Georg, only a few months ago you nearly bit off some teenager's head because he said 'Heil, Hitler!' Now you are ready to go to battle for him?"  
  
Max's words cut the Captain deeply. It was true. Nazi rule undermined every thing he held sacred; his faith, his country, his moral values. However, there was one thing more precious to him than those things, and he said so, "Max, there is only one thing worth fighting for anymore. Austria- Hungary is no more, the empire is dead. The Austrian republic is no more; it's taken over, occupied. There is no Austria to fight for. There is only my family left to fight for, and I'm going to go to battle for them."  
  
With those words, the Captain rose from his desk and left his study. He knew what he said was true, that the country he loved, fought for, bled for; was no more. He knew he only had his family left to fight for and he knew what he must do; he knew that he must sacrifice his noble ideals for his family. He also knew how much it hurt.  
  
Georg only wanted to say it once. He only wanted to say the dirty, dreaded words once. Thus, the Captain asked Frau Schmidt to assemble the family in the front salon.  
  
By this time, the children knew perfectly well that something was going on, their father never called a "family meeting" unless something terribly important was happening. They quickly assembled in the salon arranged in chairs around the fireplace from oldest to youngest. Maria was seated between Marta and Kurt, holding a tired and somewhat nervous Gretl on her lap.  
  
Liesl could tell by her father's face that something was troubling him and Maria could tell by her husband's hesitancy to speak that he had indeed made a decision about the telegram. When everyone was quiet and expectantly facing him, the Captain spoke, "Maria. Children," he said, "I have an announcement to make. This is not up for debate, criticism, or discussion. This is my decision, it has been made and I'm simply informing you of it. As of this time tomorrow, I will be reporting to the German naval base at Bremmehaven. I'm going to fight for the Nazis." 


	3. A Goodbye: Part Two

The next 24 hours after the Captain made his shocking announcement seemed to fly past as much time as he could with Maria and the children because even though he assured everyone it was "just for a little while" he knew in reality it would be many months even years before he was with his family again.  
  
When the Captain and Maria had put the children to sleep, they retired to their rooms. It was then Maria let her feeling out. She had for the children's sake kept on a good front, but now, with just Georg there, she allowed her emotions to surface.  
  
"How could you?" Maria shouted at Georg, "How could you decided something like this without discussing it with me?"  
  
"Maria, I have no other choice," Georg said, "If there was any other way I'd use it."  
  
"But what about leaving Austria, going to Zurich..."  
  
"It can't be done. There's no real money, you aren't in the condition for that type of traveling. I won't risk you and the children not to save my own neck," Georg told her, his voice gently, but firm.  
  
Maria couldn't' hold it any more. The tears that had threatened to spill for hours, finally did and with a heavy sobs Maria lowered herself to the bed and cried.  
  
Captain von Trapp knew his young wife well and he knew she was not prone to emotional outbursts. Quickly he went to her settling his arms around her and pulling her close. Georg knew leaving would be very hard on Maria and his children but he'd underestimated her feelings about it.  
  
"Oh my love," Georg whispered, holding Maria's sobbing form next to his body, "it's for the best this way. I'm sure of it. Please, Darling, don't get upset."  
  
"Georg," Maria cried, "don't you know what could happen to you? You could be kill or worse...and I couldn't live if something like that happened."  
  
Georg knew that fear. He knew it very well for he'd seen it in Agathe's eyes when they were newly married and he had to go to war for the first time. He knew how real it was and he knew he'd never be able to lay it to rest.  
  
"I know you're scared, Maria. And I know that it seems a terrible shock, but Darling, you and I...you are going to be fine. We're going to get through this, I promise."  
  
Maria rested her head against Georg's shoulder, using his strength to still her sobs. When she finally quieted and pulled away a bit from her husband's tight embrace she noticed a wetness along his cheeks.  
  
"Georg?" she asked curious at his tears, for she'd never seen her husband so overcome. "I know I have to go, Maria," he whispered, "but God help me for giving into them. God help me."  
  
Maria knew from the ferocity of her husband's embrace that he would need more than mere words as a source of comfort from her tonight. Tonight, Georg need her body, mind and soul, he'd need her in every way, so that he knew she's fully forgive him for his choice.  
  
Maria returned her husband's embrace and complied with him as fully as possible when his affections and intentions turned their course. She knew Georg needed the physical release and this physical connection and she knew that by allowing it she was sealing their spiritual connection as well.  
  
Later, Maria and Georg lay in the dark sheltering each other from the world. In less than twelve hours, their perfect life would end so abruptly forever altering their world.  
  
Finally it was time to say goodbye. All the children were in the salon their eyes shining with unshed tears. Maria was as brave as she'd ever been, smiling though her heart was breaking.  
  
The Captain hugged each child once and turned to Maria, "I love you. This is for the best. You know it is."  
  
"I know it's for our sake, but what about your sake, Georg?" she asked, kissing her husband.  
  
"My family is the only thing that matters to me. Don't worry about me," Georg said in his defensive detached manner to show his strength and hide his pain.  
  
Through watery teary eyes Maria smiled, "Be safe, Darling. Come back to me."  
  
Georg nodded and quickly turned around and left the house and his family without a second look.  
  
The sound of the door closing was an unwritten cue for the emotions the von Trapp children had been holding back to come to the surface. Gretl started off, running to Maria crying her little heart out.  
  
"He didn't even say good bye," Marta sobbed, "Why was he so cross?"  
  
"Oh, Darlings," Maria consoled, "Your Father is upset about leaving us. He's cross with this men who are causing this war."  
  
"I don't understand, Mother," Louisa said, "Father hates the Na..."  
  
Louisa was cut off as Frederich's hand clamped over her mouth, "You must never say that out loud. Louisa, we don't know who we can trust anymore. You'll get Father killed."  
  
Maria nodded her head solemnly, "Children you must listen to me very carefully. Friederich is right, your father is fighting for us, not for the Reicht, but we must never let anyone know his convictions. Understand?"  
  
"You mean we must let people believe Father really is a Nazi?" Brigitta asked dismayed.  
  
"That's right, Darling. We must believe that now, we must believe it for your Father's sake, for the sake of the family." 


	4. A Visit: Seeking the Law

Two months later  
  
Dearest Maria,  
  
Nearly two months have gone by and still I'm at Bremmehaven. I'm so close to you, yet so far away. Each night I pray with all my strength Germany will relent and I can return home, to you, to our children, to our home. We haven't been together long enough to be separated so indefinitely.  
  
I miss you, my love. I miss your laughter during the day, your music, and at night I miss your arms, your kisses, your caresses, the irrevocable comfort you could bring to me with your body and soul. I need you at night, Maria. When the base is quiet and I am alone, that is when I need you most, for that is when I feel the whip against my back, the knife in my heart, ripping away flesh and blood. It is only memories of our last night that keep me going.  
  
I've just learned that tomorrow my submarine will depart for the Adriatic. I don't know how long I'll be out of touch, but I want you to know you'll be in my heart.  
  
How are you fairing? How are the children? Is Liesl still seeing the young student? Has Brigitta kept up her geography grade? Have you gotten over the morning sickness? Please don't stop writing, it's all I have.  
  
Till then, I am, as I ever was and ever shall be,  
  
Yours, Georg  
  
Captain von Trapp signed his name in a flourish and took off his glasses laying them on his desk. He wrote Maria every day and she must be writing him twice if not three times a day, by the amount of letters she was sending him. He cherished each one, but no letter would or could compare to being with his wife and family.  
  
Perhaps now that his submarine was actually being deployed he could forget about who he was fighting for and concentrate on fighting. Perhaps being in active combat would stop the ache or at least disguise it. If he had something to occupy his mind, perhaps he would not miss Maria and the children as much as he did.  
  
"Captain," Georg's musings were interrupted by his aide, "then men are ready for inspection, Sir."  
  
Georg nodded and rose from his desk. He missed this part. He missed being in command of his ship, of his men, only if he could be part of the right side. That's what got him through the first time, believing in what he was fighting for. War was killing, killing your enemies, so why was he now killing for them.  
  
Villa von Trapp  
  
Darling Georg,  
  
I feel your side of our bed empty and I weep for you to be next to me. I miss you more each day than even I thought was possible. I thought with time the loneliness would become part of me; that I'd get used to it, but instead it seems to haunt me more.  
  
I'm glad you are still at Bremmehaven and safe and I dread the day when you write and tell me you'll be in active combat. As long as you are on the base, I know that some day you'll come home to us; to me.  
  
The children are doing well. Liesl is actively dating Warren (the student) but seems interested in Andrew. He's a young groundskeeper at the von Klopper villa. Not her status I realize, but then again, you did marry the help.  
  
I'm concerned about Friederich, though, Georg. Since you've left he's been acting up and out. He's taken to calling me Maria, which is fine, but disturbing since he once called me mother. There are other things to Georg that disturb and unnerve me. I'm afraid he crossed over and I don't know what to do. I've explained the issue but still I fear I've not gotten through.  
  
Brigitta is improving in her geography, but she still struggles without your expert help. Kurt shows your skills at cartography though and helps her quite a bit.  
  
Your eight child seems to have my mannerisms. He or she keeps me awake nights with sickness I should have in the mornings, but the symptoms are abating.  
  
Don't stop writing, every day my dearest friend.  
  
Till then, I am, as I ever was and ever shall be,  
  
Yours, Maria  
  
Maria signed her name to Georg's letter, licked the envelop and put it on the bedside table. She missed Georg terribly at night, and read and reread every letter he'd written her.  
  
"Mother?" Liesl's soft voice came, "I brought you some soup. Do you think you could eat a little?"  
  
What Maria had written in her letter to the Captain had been a lie. Her morning sickness was not getting better, if anything, it was getting worse. It was so bad infact, that she's lost ten pounds instead of gaining, and was now confined to bed until her condition improved. Maria nodded in answer to her daughter's question and took the soup plate from her, "Have a seat beside me, Liesl. Keep me company."  
  
Liesl sat beside her mother and her eyes fell on the letter, "Another letter to father? What did you say?"  
  
Maria smiled, "Everything. Nothing. Writing keeps me from missing him too much," she said with a sad sigh.  
  
"I can't believe he's still at the naval base only two hours away and he has not come home to see you. Surely, I thought he's come home once he learned that you were put on bedrest, if only to lay down the law around here."  
  
Maria studied the top of the sheets, "He doesn't know."  
  
"What do you mean? You mean you didn't tell him? Mother, Father would want to know that this baby is..."  
  
Liesl did not get a chance to finish her sentence for Maria's face paled and took on the look that it did when she was about to be sick. With practiced precision, Liesl moved the soup plate out of the way and handed her mother the chamber pot. When the spasm subsided, Liesl retrieve a cool wash rag from the washroom and dabbed the perspiration off of Maria's forehead.  
  
"Mother, this is getting out of hand. You really should get another doctor to look at you," Liesl told her.  
  
"Dr. Burke is the only one we can trust, Darling," Maria murmured weakly, her eyes closing, "He's the only one your father would approve of."  
  
Liesl continued to soothe her mother until she fell asleep, uneasy as it may be, "We'll just see about that," she said under her breath.  
  
Louisa was heading up the stairs as Liesl came down, "How's mother?"  
  
"She's resting. Can you keep an eye on things for a bit, I need to go into town. I have to sent a telegram to father."  
  
"Why? He should come on his own if he knows..." Louisa began.  
  
"He doesn't know. But he will. She can't go on like this. I have to tell him. I have to." 


	5. A Visit: In the Night

Franz took Liesl into the main Salzburg area with the intention of sending a telegram to her father at Bremmehaven. She understood why her mother did not want her father to know, but Maria's condition was rapidly breaking down and the Captain needed to be informed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fraulein," the telegraph operator told her, "There's no way I can guarantee a delivery to the naval base in a certain number of hours."  
  
"Please, do the best you can. It's very urgent that Captain von Trapp receives this telegram," Liesl begged.  
  
"Please, do the best you can. It's very urgent that Captain von Trapp receives this telegram," Liesl begged.  
  
"Ah, Captain von Trapp. We'll do the best we can. What do you wish the message to say?" the young S.S. officer asked.  
  
"Father –  
  
Mother very ill with baby. Put on bed rest. Rapidly weakening. Come if possible."  
  
"And how do you want it signed?" the young man asked.  
  
"Liesl," she replied, "Thank you." With a flourish she paid for the wire and left the telegraph office, "Please God, please let him come home," she prayed silently as Franz started for the villa.  
  
Louisa had been keeping an eye on Maria while Liesl was in town sending the wire. Maria had slept for a bit and when she woke up, she was able to eat some of the soup Liesl had brought her earlier.  
  
"Where's Liesl?" Maria asked Louisa, wondering what crisis was preventing her oldest daughter from joining their pajama party.  
  
"I saw her go outside, Mother," Gretl responded, "She left with Franz."  
  
"Did she have a date with Warren?" Maria asked her intuition telling her Liesl was not out with friends but up to something else.  
  
"I don't think so," Louisa replied, "just errands right, Kurt."  
  
"Right," the boy agreed, not really realizing what he'd just agreed to.  
  
"Ah, errands, hmm? And I suppose she's bringing home some blue strawberries from those errands." The children laughed, so their father had told Maria about the blue strawberries. Before Maria could question the other children any further, Liesl returned giving Maria a winning smile, "Hello, Mother. Feeling better?"  
  
"Mm, hmm," Maria nodded, "Where have you been Liesl?"  
  
Liesl winked at Louisa and smiled mischieviously, "I was berry picking."  
  
Bremmehaven Naval Base  
  
Captain von Trapp surveyed his sailors. They were a young, rag tag bunch, not much older than Liesl's first young man, Rolfe. They were hotheaded and sloppy. They needed whipping into shape, and he was going to do it.  
  
Georg surveyed the men similarly to the way he used to survey his children, "You are men," he began, "You are members of the Reich's Navy. You are gentlemen; you are supposed to be gentlemen. Yet, you can't march, you can't navigate, you can't or won't follow orders, and yet I am supposed to put you on a u-boat and make fighters out of you.  
  
"Up until now, it's been easy. It's been lax, some could even say fun, but that day has passed men. The party is over. Because once we set foot on that ship, you are mine. Once we are on that sub, we are at war. I have fought in war before. I have been where you are. I had all the preconceived notions you have about war. And I can tell you it's not glamorous, not romantic, and not easy. I can tell you what war is. War is killing, killing your enemies. War is fear, fear of dying, fear of losing. War is loneliness, loneliness for your home, families, and friends. War is a challenge, the biggest one of your life, and if any of you feel you are not prepared to meet that challenge, leave your rank now."  
  
The Captain waited a moment. When no one moved he continued, "Once we step on that sub we're a family, men. We're responsible for each other. We all have families, loved ones, sweethearts waiting for us. We all want to go back to them safely and as soon as possible. It is imperative you obey orders, imperative you listen to instructions, and above all else, it is imperative you remember the rules of war. It's kill or be killed, men kill or be killed.  
  
"Now, tomorrow at 23:00 our sub deploys for the Adriatic. I want everyone, the entire crew assembled and prepared at 22:15. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," said a number of men.  
  
"I said, is that clear?" the Captain asked louder, more forcefully.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the whole crew answered.  
  
"All right. You're dismissed."  
  
Captain von Trapp returned to his office before he prepared to retire for the night. On the door hung a telegram addressed to him. Georg read the telegram and felt his heart drop. RAPIDLY WEAKENING. "Tom!" he called for his aide, "Tom!"  
  
"Sir?" the man replied.  
  
"Tom, get me Admiral von Schriver or someone from his staff on the phone immediately. Tell him it is urgent and that I must speak with the Admiral a.s.a.p."  
  
Tom left to do as the Captain instructed and moments late returned with the news that Captain von Trapp may come join the Admiral for a drink at the Officer's Club. Captain von Trapp thanked and dismissed Tom and left quickly.  
  
Admiral von Schriver was a fair man. He fought for the Reich because he was German, not because he was a Nazi and the Captain could accept that for he fought because he was an Austrian, and Austria was part of the Reich whether he liked it or not. His family was a part of Austria and a part of the Reich, whether he liked it or not. And for his family, he would do anything.  
  
Captain von Trapp saluted the Admiral and sat beside him, "Sir, I'll get to the reason I've come directly," he told him, removing the telegram from his uniform.  
  
Admiral von Schriver read the words and examined the Captain's worried face, "Your sub is set to deploy in 24 hours, Captain," the Admiral replied.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the Captain agreed, "but my wife's never been pregnant before. I was hoping...Sir, if I left now, I could be back tomorrow by 18:00. My daughter Liesl is not a worrier, and Maria would never ask her to contact me. All I'm asking is one day, one day to go home, see my wife and perhaps ask one of our doctors to examine her," Georg nearly choked on the word our, but the Nazis did have excellent physicians, "Maria is very small and if...my children have all ready lost one mother, and I'm out here fighting in the war, in the action..."  
  
The Admiral was moved by the Captain's plight and his Salzburg villa was fairly close. He needed Captain von Trapp. He needed him at the top of his game, and the Admiral knew he would not be that if he was worried about his young bride.  
  
"All right, Captain," the Admiral agreed, "I'll send word for Dr. Kreiger to head for your villa at first light, and you may have 24 hours of leave time to attend to your wife. However, you must report back here tomorrow at 20:00 to get everything ready. Dismissed."  
  
Captain von Trapp saluted his superior officer and left the Officer's Club.  
  
Villa von Trapp  
  
Very late that night the door to the villa opened and squeaked. Servants and family alike lay sleeping in their bids, no life stirred in the elegant home. Georg made his way up the stairs quietly and entered Liesl's bedchamber. As the oldest Liesl earned the priviledge of a private bed chamber.  
  
"Liesl," he whispered, gently, "Liesl?"  
  
Liesl stirred when she heard a voice, her father's voice. She knew it was nearly impossible that it was him, but she wished it just the same. Slowly, she opened her eyes and started when her father's beloved face filled her gaze, "Father? How?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I got your telegram. Admiral von Schriver gave me a day's leave. One of the navy docs will be out tomorrow to see your mother. How is she?"  
  
Liesl could read the concern in her father's voice and smiled, "She ate some soup for supper and kept it down. But she's lost weight instead of gaining it, she awfully pale and tired and Dr. Burke put her on bedrest. I was shocked when she didn't tell you about it," Liesl said.  
  
"I wasn't. She wouldn't want me to worry," he replied, "I'm going to go to her now. I just didn't want to startle her."  
  
Liesl nodded, "Frau Schmidt is in with her. Mother will be delighted. She's missed you so much."  
  
"I missed her too, I've missed all of you," Georg said passionately rising from the floor and heading for the master bedroom.  
  
Carefully, the Captain entered his bedroom and took in the beauty of his sleeping wife. Frau Schmidt slept in with her on a nearby cot, in case Maria needed something in the night.  
  
The creaking of the door cause Frau Schmidt to stir and she lifted her head, "Captain?"  
  
"Ssh," the Captain quieted her, "I don't want to wake Maria."  
  
"What's going on?" Maria mumbled, looking some what confused, her eyes falling on Georg almost immediately, "Georg," she gasped in surprise, and tried to rush out of bed to him.  
  
"No, stay put, Darling," he commanded rushing over to her before she was able to rise out of the bed, "Frau Schmidt, will you excuse us, please?"  
  
"Of course, Captain," replied the loyal housekeeper, "I'll be in my quarters."  
  
Frau Schmidt departed and Maria tried to gain her voice back, "Georg, how...why...how..."  
  
He chuckled softly, "Could it be? Fraulein Maria speechless at last. I got a telegram from Liesl. She said you're morning sickness was worse that ever and that Dr. Burke had placed you on bedrest. I can see now why the doctor did that, you look so pale Maria. Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you. I..." She never got to finish her excuse because Georg began kissing her, full and square on the lips.  
  
"I love you, Maria and I'll always worry about you, Darling," Georg told her. "As to how I'm able to be here, I showed Liesl's telegram to Admiral von Schriver and he gave me a 24 hour leave to see about it," he leaned over and kissed her again.  
  
"Von Schriver? He's the Admiral who sent that telegram to you after..." Maria recollected her eyes filling with anger at the name.  
  
"Yes," Georg nodded, "but he's a fair man. He's a German, not a Nazi, and there is a difference. After living with them all for a while, trust me, you learn the difference," Georg told her, holding her tightly to him, not wanting to let her go.  
  
"I wish you could stay forever, that you didn't have to go back," Maria whispered against her husband's chest.  
  
"I wish that too my love, every day," he whispered.  
  
"Well, at least you're at Bremmehaven and safe and not out fighting in the seas somewhere," Maria offered in seeming consolation.  
  
Georg grew quiet. He didn't want to upset Maria in her delicate state, but he wouldn't lie to her or leave anything out. Lovingly, Georg took Maria's hands in his and stroked her palm with his thumb, "Darling, I wrote you a letter today, to tell you that tomorrow, my sub will depart for the Adriatic Sea."  
  
Maria stared at her husband, speechless for the second time in her life in only a matter of minutes. She was looking at Georg, hearing his words, but for her life, she could not believe he's just said what he'd said. He was going to war, to battle. This could be the last time she would hold him or be held by him. But she couldn't say that or vocalize that, he didn't need to worry about her being afraid.  
  
"I know it's scary, Darling, and I know that...but we can't think like that. We have to keep the faith, remember, ""I will lift up mine eyes unto the hills from whence cometh my help."  
  
"I know, Darling, and I know you have to go, but I can't help but want to beg you to stay," Maria whispered, and with that, she let down the barrier she'd been trying to erect, leaned her head against his chest, and began to cry.  
  
Georg stroked her hair and tried to comfort her, "I'll still be relatively safe, Darling. Germany's u-boats are among the best in the world, and I may be older, but I'm not stupid. I'll come out of this just fine. I have a fine crew, young boys, and we all want to go home to our families. It'll be fine, you'll see," he soothed, "Now, why don't you try to get some rest. I only have one night, and I want to spend it holding you. No more tears, okay?" he asked her, giving her a light kiss on the tip of her nose, before sitting upon the bed to hold her through out the night. 


	6. Christmas: Part One

A/N: The song I use in this fic was performed by Dolly Parton in Smokey Mountain Christmas. I thought it was appropriate for our singing family. No money is being made. I also know that Austria they don't have "Santa Claus" but the German would not fit in with the song and I really wanted to use it. Thanks for understanding.  
  
Six Weeks Later  
  
Dr. Kreiger placed Maria on a light but healthy diet and removed the bedrest restriction she'd been placed under in favor of a regimen of light exercise. Maria distrusted the Nazi doctor, but his plan seemed to work and her health returned and the baby flourished. Under his care, she regained the weight she'd lost plus five additional pounds, and her normally flat stomach was beginning to round with maternity.  
  
Maria had not heard from Georg again since he left her that night, and she had not gotten a letter from him since. She had not received any word at all, Maria took it as a good sign.  
  
The autumn days slipped towards winter, and Christmas holidays were fast approaching. It would not be the merriest of Christmases for the family with the Captain gone, but Maria vowed that she would make it as happy as possible.  
  
It was just a week until Christmas now and Maria had gathered the children together in the salon to select names for the Secret Santa's. It would be easier than having each child by a gift for every sibling, especially with the events going on in the town, the fewer trips into Salzburg, the better.  
  
"What are we doing, Mother?" Marta asked when all the children except Frederich were gathered in the salon.  
  
"We're drawing out Secret Santa's," replied Maria. "Each of us will pick a name and buy a gift for the person whose name you picked. There are only three rules, you cannot pick yourself, you cannot tell whose name you picked, and you cannot give a gift that is or at one time was alive," Maria cheerfully explained with a look at Louisa, as she passed around her old straw hat filled with little slips of paper.  
  
"Mother," Gretl asked, "Is Father coming home for Christmas?"  
  
The forlorn look in the little girls eyes made Maria's heart ache, "I don't know, Gretl. I hope so."  
  
After Gretl's question, the mood of the room changed and six faces fell as they started back at her.  
  
"Well all we can do is hope and pray your father can be with us for Christmas, but now let's play a game. Let's pretend we're at the North Pole. What would you do if we were at the North Pole? Marta, what would you do?" "I've never been anywhere but here. I just like to go to the North Pole," the seven year old replied.  
  
"Okay, what about you, Brigitta?" Maria asked.  
  
"I'd like to meet Santa's wife," she replied.  
  
"That sounds like fun. Kurt?" Maria smiled and pointed at her eleven year old.  
  
"I'd like to meet all the elves," he replied mischievously.  
  
"Ooh, that's exciting. Gretl?"  
  
"I'd like to wish Father a Merry Christmas," the littlest one said.  
  
"You can't," Louisa gently told her as she gave her a little hug.  
  
"I know," Gretl answered.  
  
"Well, I know on thing. Your father would be pretty sad if he saw us sitting around her like a bunch of gloom peddlers. Liesl get the guitar, and sit by your sisters and brothers. We're going to make up something," Maria encouraged and began strumming a lively tune.  
  
Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa this year Help him bring joy and cheer To everyone, everywhere Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
I'd like to go to the North Pole Though I know, it's awfully cold But I wouldn't care, how much it snowed I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa this year Help him bring joy and cheer To everyone, everywhere Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
And I'd like to meet Santa's wife I just know she'd be real nice I wonder if they live in a house of ice I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa this year Help him bring joy and cheer To everyone, everywhere Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
And I'd like to see all the elves Load toys for Santa they made themselves Who knows they might eve let me help I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa this year Help him bring joy and cheer To everyone, everywhere Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa this year Help him bring joy and cheer To everyone, everywhere Oh, I'd like to spend Christmas with Santa  
  
All the children were laughing when Maria strummed the last chord and the mood seemed lifted for the time being. A quick glance at the clock told Maria the children it was time for bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Darlings," she replied hugging them all.  
  
Frederich von Trapp lay up in his room listening to the joyous singing coming from downstairs. What did they have to be joyous about? Father was out in the war fighting, Maria was having a kid, adding another member to the all ready too large family and he did not see any of those things as reasons to be glad.  
  
Finally, the music stopped and Frederich could hear the familiar sounds of his siblings going up to bed. Kurt, the sniveling little brat, would be up soon, humming some stupid folk song.  
  
When the bedroom door opened however, it wasnot Kurt who was on the other side, it was Maria.  
  
"Friederich," she began, standing in the doorway, her pregnancy more obvious in her silhouette than in her actual frame, "we missed you downstairs. We're not much without our tenor." She tried to smile.  
  
"I don't like singing. Singing is for girls," Frederich bit.  
  
"Your brother sings with us. And your father..." Maria remembered Georg's gentle deep voice.  
  
"Yeah," Frederich retorted, "but Kurt is a sissy and Father is a coward." Maria's face grew dark with anger. "How dare you!" Maria hissed, "Your brother may be younger than you, but he is still a member of this family and deserves your respect. And your Father, God bless him, is doing what he is doing for the sake of the family. It takes courage to sacrifice yourself as he had done to abandon your principle and conviction for your loved ones."  
  
"If that's true, then he's also a traitor," Frederich countered, "I should let Lieutenant von Klopper know about this."  
  
Maria struggled to keep her temper under control. Never had she wanted to strike on of Gerog's children, one of her children, as she did now. Since Georg left and Frederich assimilated himself into the Hitler Youth, he'd become very difficult to deal with, but his words and attitude now were simply too harsh.  
  
"Frederich, you're father and I always wanted you to have your own ideas, be your own person, but Darling, the Nazis are not our friends, they are not helping Germany or Austria, they are only hurting people. They're lying to us, you must see that," Maria implored her eldest son to see what she saw what his siblings saw, but all that registered in his cold eyes was distrust, distrust and another emotion Maria was afraid to name.  
  
"They aren't lying," Frederich almost shouted, "You're the liar."  
  
Maria fought tears at his words, breathing deeply, "I'm not Frederich, and someday, I know you'll realize that." With that, she left the room, tears now streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Somewhere in the Adriatic Sea  
  
Captain von Trapp marked another day off his calendar. December 18, 1938; one week until Christmas and six weeks since he'd last seen his beloved Maria and family. Thankfully, this reconnaissance mission was nearly completed and with luck he would be granted a shore leave for the holidays.  
  
Each day he prayed Dr. Kreiger's plan had worked and that Maria and the baby were fine. He prayed all of his children were happy and healthy. He especially prayed for Frederich, so that his eldest son might see his way through these confusing times. How he longed to be there to help him.  
  
Each night Captain von Trapp held a meeting with his men about the assignments for the following day. Usually, he had a good crew, responsive, trustworthy, especially one young sailor, Johannes Schreiner. Today, though, the Captain noticed Johannes was off his game and very sullen. After the meeting broke, the Captain called out to him.  
  
"Schreiner," he called and the young sailor jumped, "I want to see you in my quarters."  
  
The young sailor looked absolutely sick as he followed the Captain to his quarters, "Yes, Sir?"  
  
"Have a seat, Sailor," the Captain invited, "would you care for a drink?"  
  
"No, Sir. Sir, did I do something wrong," Schreiner asked nervously.  
  
"No, no. Not at all," the Captain assured him, "In fact, you are one of the most promising young men aboard this submarine. But, lately you seem a bit down, distracted, even preoccupied and I was wondering why that might be?"  
  
Schreiner was surprised at Captain von Trapp's demeanor. The seasoned Captain had a reputation of being a cold, detached leader, but this man seemed almost fatherly.  
  
"No, Sir. It's just I miss my bride, Sir. It's almost Christmas, and well, it's starting to sting a bit. She's expecting our first child," the young man said proudly.  
  
"I understand, Son. I'm a newly married man myself, my Maria, is expecting our first baby too," the Captain told him, "I know how much it hurts, but you have to stay on the game, that's the only chance any of us have to make it through this thing. Understand?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Schreiner nodded, "Thank you, Sir."  
  
"No problem, Sailor. You need to talk about them, come see me, sometimes reminiscing keeps you from missing them too much."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," the young man smiled and rose with the Captain. The young sailor snapped a quick salute as the Captain commanded, "Dismissed."  
  
On December 23, 1938, Captain von Trapp's submarine surfaced and docked at Bremmehaven Naval Base. He was greeted when he left his boat, by Admiral von Schriver.  
  
"Captain, we've heard the reports. Excellent work, Sir, excellent work," the admiral praised, "You are a wonderful asset to the Navy and an honor to your uniform, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral, Sir," the Captain replied blushing at the praise in spite of himself.  
  
"You've earned your title, Captain, and you leave. Enjoy the holidays with your family." 


	7. Christmas: Part Two

Maria couldn't sleep at all the evening of December 23rd. It was unbelievably cold in the villa and another battle with Friederich had her very upset. If Georg could see him he'd be so disappointed. Maria was almost glad that he would not be able to get home for Christmas for if he saw what his beloved eldest son had become in the Hitler Youth, he would surely blame himself, for Georg was the reason Friederich belonged to the youth.  
  
It was now a requirement in Austria that all male offspring of Reich military officers were required to join the Hitler Youth if they were between 13 and 18 years old. If Georg had gone with his original plan and fled Austria this never would have happened.  
  
Maria tossed again and sighed. If Georg were here though, he'd know what to do about it, for she was at a loss on what to do. Exhausted but unable to sleep, Maria rose out of bed and proceeded to draw herself a hot bath. She loved taking hot baths it relaxed her opened her pores and relaxed her muscles, especially now that her pregnancy was further along and he body was changing.  
  
Maria sank into the warm water, sighed and let her body relax, if only her mind could.  
  
Once again in the dead of night, Captain von Trapp approached his home. He loved his home and his family and could not wait until he could hold his beautiful Maria in his arms and see their child growing inside her or to see his living children and assure them he was fine and that he loved them.  
  
Carefully, so he would not wake anyone up, the Captain opened the door and climbed the steps, avoiding the fifth step, because it creaked, loudly. The Captain planned on looking in on the children first, but a glimmer of light from the master bedroom caught his eye. Maria was still awake at this hour? In her condition? Now a bit uneasy, the Captain turned his steps toward the master bedroom.  
  
Maria heard the door open and moved to cover herself up incase one of the children needed her. The little ones did not usually knock on the master bathroom door.  
  
Maria did not have time to reach her robe or her towel before the door opened, so she attempted further immerse herself in the bubbles.  
  
The Captain could not find his voice when he saw Maria in the bath. She was always very beautiful, but the soft light, the water, the changes pregnancy had brought to her body made her even more beautiful.  
  
The silence after the initial creak of the door told Maria that her nocturnal visitor was not one of the children, nor one of the housemaids. She could feel the person's eyes on her, a familiar feeling. It was almost an innate the Georg was here with her, watching her as he entered her room, their room. Almost involuntarily, Maria sighed out his name, in a silent prayer that he was there, with her, "Georg."  
  
The Captain regained his senses at the sound of his name leaving her lips, "Yes, Maria," he replied, moving into her line of sight, "This is a very unexpected greeting."  
  
Georg knelt before her as Maria remained in the bath, "I've missed you so much, my love," he whispered, on hand dipping behind her head to raise her head to meet his lips.  
  
Maria responded gratefully. She'd missed Georg as well and there could be no greater Christmas gift than her beloved husband being home.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, Georg had lifted Maria from her bath and carried her to the bed, completely disregarding their sheets or his navy uniform as her wet body made contact with the sheets and with his chest..  
  
"You're beautiful," Georg whispered as he leaned over her, slowly unbuttoning the brass buttons on his navy jacket and removing it.  
  
"No," Maria whispered, "I'm fat and wet..." she blushed.  
  
"You're pregnant," he corrected "and nothing is more attractive to a man than the sight of his wife with his child inside of her," the Captain replied as he trailed light kisses down her face to her neck, down her torso and finally to the small mound of her belly where his child was, "So very beautiful," he said again before he returned to her mouth again and they lost themselves in the passion of each other.  
  
The next morning Maria and the Captain woke early and were at the breakfast table before any of the children woke up.  
  
"They are going to be so happy to see you," Maria told him as he sipped the first decent cup of coffee he'd had in a while.  
  
"And I them. I never thought I'd miss them this much," Georg confided, "I never thought I'd miss you this much," he said even softer and kissed her nose.  
  
"Father!" Brigitta exclaimed, always the first one up at the breakfast table, "Father! You're home!"  
  
"Hello, Darling," the Captain greeted, hugging his daughter, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you, Father. Mother, didn't know if you'd be home for Christmas," Brigitta told him.  
  
"I'm home for three whole days, Sweetheart," the Captain told her as Marta's and Gretl's excited cries of "Father! Father!" echoed through the halls.  
  
Soon six of the seven children were gathered around their parents, hugging, kissing, and talking excitedly. Only Friederich was absent.  
  
"Kurt," Maria asked, "Where's your brother. It's time to eat."  
  
"He said he'd be down," Kurt replied, "Do we have to wait for him."  
  
"Yes," Maria replied, "its Christmas Eve and we're going to eat as a family as long as we can."  
  
Ten minutes later, Friederich emerged fully dressed in his Hitler Youth uniform. Every time Maria saw him in it, it turned her stomach. She studied Georg's reaction to the uniform, but he did not register surprise. Georg did know the rules about boys serving in the Hitler youth, she mused so his son's actions would not be a surprise.  
  
"Heil, Hitler," Friederich greeted his father, with the customary salute.  
  
"Good morning, Friederich," the Captain replied, "we're among family. There's no need for formality. There are no ranks here."  
  
Maria was shocked at how well Georg coped, not one feature even hinted at shock, surprise or disgust and she knew it had to be shocking. She knew what was happening and it still surprised her to see her son, their son, act that way.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the teen replied and sat down to eat.  
  
The Captain blessed the food and the chatter around the table started up again as the children eagerly shared their storied of school and friends since they last saw their father.  
  
Georg listened attentively to his children's stories, but his eyes were on his wife. He could see she was very uneasy in Friederich's company and very upset that he was finding out about Friederich's actions the way he was. After breakfast he'd speak with her about it. Then, he'd have a word with his son.  
  
The children went off in their own way after breakfast and Maria and Georg retired to the salon.  
  
"All right," he said, when he was sure they were alone, "how long has he been like that?"  
  
Maria sighed. She knew this topic could no longer be avoided. "Since just after you left and the order went out about the son's of Reich officers. I know he had to join it, I just didn't think he'd ever begin to believe in it. Not after what you taught him."  
  
"He's really buying into their lies, then," Georg said more than asked, "they really know how to cripple a country don't they. Overthrown its leaders, enslave its men, and corrupt its youth."  
  
"Georg, maybe he's just misguided. You are his idol and you're fighting for..."  
  
"No!" Georg practically shouted, "Friederich is my son! He knows why I'm doing this. He's not a boy, like Kurt, he's a man now. He knows and understands the difference, Maria!"  
  
"All right," she capitulated, "You don't have to shout at me."  
  
"I do, Maria, when you're busy making excuses for him and not thinking," Georg defended, "You're smarter than that."  
  
"Georg, Friederich is still a boy, though, at least in a lot of ways. And for the last two years, when he should have been learning how to be a man, you weren't much of a father to him. He's just gotten you back and..." Maria argued.  
  
"I can't believe you're blaming me for this," Georg shot back, "you're the one that's..."  
  
Maria cut him off, "I'm not blaming you," Maria defended, "I'm just...you are jumping to conclusions, Georg."  
  
"No, Maria, I am not," Georg told her, "Franz!" the Captain bellowed, "Bring Friederich to me immediately.  
  
A few moments later, Friederich came into the salon and this time he did not salute his father.  
  
"Have a seat, Son," Georg invited, "Your mother and I need to talk to you."  
  
"You'll have a long wait. My mother is dead," Friederich replied as Maria began to inform Georg, "Friederich prefers to call me Maria."  
  
"Maria," Georg said softly, "Please go up and check on the girls."  
  
Maria did not argue. She knew Georg and Friederich had issues they needed to work out, so she did as he bade her. Almost. Instead of going upstairs, she remained downstairs just outside the salon door.  
  
"Now," Georg began, "I've only been home a very short time and in that time Friderich I have not appreciated what kind of behavior I witnessed. You were later for breakfast, rude to you brother and sisters, rude to your mother, and to me and it stops now."  
  
"She's not my mother. Stop saying she is!" Friederich shouted at Georg, "She doesn't care about us, she doesn't care about what I want."  
  
"Friederich, Maria cares about you and this family..."  
  
"She does not. She only cares about herself and that little brat. I was too blind to see it at first, but my friends, my real family, they made me see it," Friederich yelled, cutting his father off, something he'd never dared do before the war and the youth came into his life.  
  
"Friederich," Georg said evenly, battling with his temper, "You are a member of this family and my oldest son. Circumstances being what they are, I had to because I'm head of this family and I love every person in it, become a member of the Reich's Navy. I did not do that because I believe in it, Friederich. The Nazis, the Hitler Youth, the Auxiliary...it is lies, they all tell lies. I only did what I did to protect Maria and all of you children. And I know I'm partially responsible for you being in the position you're in, but only you are responsible for what you believe, Son. Please, don't believe their lies."  
  
Friederich was quiet as he absorbed his father's words. So what Maria had said was true. His father was a traitor...what did they say to do about traitors? Report them to the proper authority, that's right. He'd do that as soon as the holidays were over, he do just that. For now, he'd bide his time, so he replied, "All right, Father. I 'm sorry I was so awful."  
  
Georg shook his head, "It's all right, son. You're young, it's easy to make mistakes. Now apologize to your mother and brother and sisters and we'll have a really nice family Christmas, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Friederich replied leaving the salon. "He'd do as he was told for now, but as soon as winter hiatus was over, then he'd do the right thing.  
  
After the Captain's talk with Friederich, the boy's mood drastically improved. He turned back into the boy the family always knew.  
  
The three days the Captain had on leave flew by for the family. Christmas was celebrated joyfully and as a family, but all too soon it was time for the Captain to return to his ship. The family lined up to see him off.  
  
"Liesl, your mother's going to need a lot of help around here as her "condition" progresses. I know you can handle it," Georg said as he held his eldest daughter to him.  
  
"Of course I can, Father," Liesl assured him, "Be safe."  
  
The Captain nodded and moved to Friederich, "Remember, what we discussed, Son. You're the man of the house now. You take care of your mother and sisters, all right?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," Friederich nodded, and accepted his father's embrace.  
  
"Louisa, stay out of mischief, all right. You're a young lady now, so I except you to mind and help your mother," the Captain said, hugging his most spirited child, "No more tree climbing."  
  
"All right, Father," Louisa agreed as he let her go and moved to Kurt.  
  
"Kurt, you keep helping your sisters and stay alert. You'll be a man soon enough, so I'll rely on you to help keep the family safe. Be brave, Son." The Captain knew Kurt was having a hard time dealing with his being gone, but he wanted the boy to buck up.  
  
"Yes, Father, I won't let you down, Sir," the eleven year old declared as he squared his shoulders and let his father ruffle his hair.  
  
"Brigitta," the Captain said softly, as he noticed his smart yet passionate ten year old was beginning to cry, "don't worry. It'll be all right, it'll be fine. You keep studying hard and when I get home, we'll go over maps of all the places I've been, okay, Sweetheart?"  
  
All Brigitta could do was nod as she fiercely hugged her father once more before he moved and knelt down before the two littlest ones.  
  
"Marta, Gretl, you be good girls. You mind your manners and study hard at lessons," Georg said, his own voice very clogged with emotion.  
  
"Do you have to go back, Father?" Marta asked,  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Gretl wanted to know.  
  
"Yes, Darlings. I have to go back and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Not long, I hope," he said as he tightly hugged them.  
  
Finally, he came to Maria, who was doing her best not to cry, "Don't" he whispered, as one tear found it's way down her cheek, "Don't"  
  
"Georg, it's so..."  
  
"I know, but our children need you strong. Our baby needs you strong, I need you...don't cry, Maria. Please." Georg almost begged as he cradled her next to him.  
  
"I love you," she told him, "We all love you."  
  
"I love you too, Darling. Keep writing, and I'll answer when I can," Georg told her.  
  
"I will, my love," Maria answered, holding him tightly once more, before she let him go.  
  
The family stood together in silence for a long moment after Georg left each drying tears or in one case, forming plans. Finally, Maria collected herself and addressed her children, "Come along, now children. Let's have a verse or two of "Favorite Things." 


	8. Betrayl: Part One

February 1939  
  
The winter hiatus for the Hitler Youth was over and Friederich was excited to return to the group. He'd missed his friends in the group and his officer trainer, Lieutenant Brandonberg.  
  
"Welcome back, gentlemen," the Lieutenant greeted, "I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday off, and I hope everyone is eager to get back to work."  
  
Eager heads nodded and all attention fell on Lieutenant Brandonberg who revealed the lesson, "Loyalty to the New Order."  
  
As Lieutenant Brandonberg spoke, Friederich thought about his father and the decisions he'd made over the hiatus. After today's meeting, he decided, he'd turn his father in as the traitor he was.  
  
Bremmehaven Naval Base  
  
Captain von Trapp sat at his desk in his huge office and quietly read over the letter he'd been writing to Maria. He just found out his ship would be deploying again soon and that this would probably be that last letter that he'd get to write her for a while.  
  
Dearest Maria,  
  
I've just received word that my submarine will be deploying again very soon, thus this is the last letter I'll write to you for a long while.  
  
How are you? How are our children? I hope you are all in good health and trying to remain happy and positive. It's sad, I've spent most of my married life with you away from you, communicating only by correspondence and yet from your letters I feel I know all that is going on with the family.  
  
About that, I'm not happy to hear about Liesl's infatuation with the S.S. boy at the telegraph office. She's young and vulnerable and could easily fall prey to the sort of trickery those types are famous for. I am glad however, that Friederich's behavior improved over the holidays. I hope and pray he does not become bewitched again after the hiatus is over.  
  
It seems lately, that while my morale has been boasted, due to continuing letters from my beloved wife, the morale of my men is slipping. We are hearing rumors about troops have begun occupying homes and villas in Austria herself now, and many of my men are Austrian and worried about their wives. Saying this, I ask if the young bride of one of my best men could come to Salzburg and stay with you. She's expecting her first child. It will be nice for you and you can be a help to her, I'm sure.  
  
I'm sorry to say the chances of another leave are very slim indeed. The Reich's expansion plans do not allow for her men to have bi-monthly leaves, although I have tried to arrange one around the baby's due date.  
  
I had a lovely dream last night about our baby. It was a boy, born at sunrise. All the children were singing and praying the rosary. I was there at your side, holding your hand, and Maria seeing the smile on your face and the tiny bundle in your arms, it was such a beautiful sight, one I wish to better in real life. The best part though, was the war was over and we were free. I know that part of the dream won't come true soon, but I can only pray it will come true.  
  
Sadly, I must go and prepare my men for deployment. I've enclosed Frau Schreiner's correspondence information so that you can contact her.  
  
Take care of yourself and remember, never stop writing, my dearest friend,  
  
Till then, I am, as I ever was and forever shall be,  
  
Yours,  
Georg  
  
Captain von Trapp sealed the envelope and put it with the rest of his things to be sent out. He'd received orders that his ship would be deployed in one week on another Adriatic reconnaissance mission. This time they'd be gone a few months, at least until Easter. The baby was due in June and Georg prayed he would be able to see his eighth child while it was still a newborn.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts; "In!" he called.  
  
"Sir, you've a message from your home," his aid announced.  
  
"Urgent?" the Captain asked taking the letter from his assistant.  
  
"No, Sir. I just know you enjoy letters from Salzburg, Sir," Tome replied.  
  
"Thank you, Tom. Dismissed," the Captain declared as he ripped open the envelope to reveal Maria's small words on the paper.  
  
My Darling Georg,  
  
I dread the day I receive news your ship will be deployed again, for receiving a letter from you every day is second best to having you with me. I missed your steady correspondence while you were at sea. I know I write that in every letter, but it's true. If I know you're reading my letters and replying, I feel encouraged enough to survive another day.  
  
Things are so dark, here, Georg, so very dark and lonely. The town square is literally a sea of red and black and oh, Georg, the Schiller's store was looted yesterday by S.S. men. Gretl was so scared she was awake all night. How can you stomach it? How can you associate yourself with those people everyday? This whole business makes me want to cry, it does make the children cry to see the town once so full of life and energy a pitfall for everything evil. I sometimes wish...I don't even know what I wish anymore, only that our baby would not be born into a world so full of hate.  
  
Speaking of the baby, Georg, and on a lighter note, I felt him this morning. It was so sudden it scared and surprised me, but it was the most miraculous thing in the world, to feel that life moving inside of me...my only wish was that I could have shared that moment with you.  
  
I miss you so much, Georg, so much that sometimes it physically hurts, my heart actually aches when I think that it could be years before I see you again. I'm sorry, but I can't continue writing this. It's just too hard today.  
  
Till then, I am, forever yours,  
Maria  
  
Tears stung the Captain's eyes as he read his wife's words on the paper. It was true, the things that were happening in Austria and Germany and the surrounding areas were horrible and dreadful and he wished that he could be there for her and for his children. He only prayed that Maria and the children remembered that in spite of who he was fighting for, it was what he was fighting for that truly mattered.  
  
"Tom!" the Captain called out to his assistant.  
  
"Yes, Sir?" the boy responded, with a sharp salute.  
  
"Assemble the men for briefing in thirty minutes, then, place a person to person call to Salzburg. I want to speak to my wife before we go on exercises. Let me know when the operator rings back," the Captain commanded, "Dismissed, Tom."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Tom responded and turned to do as he was ordered.  
  
Some hours later, during a tense family dinner at the von Trapp villa, Frau Schmidt came to the table to retrieve Maria, "Baroness, long distance phone call for you, Ma'am."  
  
"Long distance?" Maria asked, her heart racing, "From where, Frau Schmidt?"  
  
"Bremmehaven, the operator said," Frau Schmidt informed her.  
  
"Thank you," Maria said, standing up as quickly as her pregnancy would allow, at five months, she was showing quite a bit, and moving to the library.  
  
Once in the library, Maria answered the phone, "This is Baroness von Trapp" Maria said into the receiver, her heart pounding fiercely in her breast.  
  
"Please hold," the voice on the other end said.  
  
Finally, Maria heard a voice on the other end of the line, "Maria?"  
  
"Georg?" Maria asked, she couldn't hear him well and she could not believe it was he on the other end of the line.  
  
"Yes, Darling, I needed to hear your voice," he replied, "I got your letter and..."  
  
"I'm sorry if my letter upset you, it was just...it's been very hard here lately," Maria replied, "How are you? Well, I hope."  
  
"I'm fine," Georg responded, "I just miss you and the children."  
  
"We miss you too," Maria replied, "I love you, you know."  
  
"I know, and I love you too," Georg replied, "Maria..." he paused, "Maria, our crew is heading out again. I don't know how long we'll be gone."  
  
"Be safe, Georg," Maria whispered with tears beginning to fall down her cheeks, "I...we'll all be praying every night and I'll keep writing."  
  
"I hope so, my love. I must go now, but give my best to the children," Georg said, "and take care of yourself."  
  
"I will, my love. I will," she promised, trying to keep the tears at bay until he rung off.  
  
When he finally did, Maria lowered her head to her lap and began to cry like she'd never cried before. She didn't want the children to hear her and worry, but she couldn't hold it in for another second. After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, Liesl and Louisa came into the library. Both girls rushed to put their arms around their mother, and both feared what she would say when they asked her what was wrong.  
  
Finally Liesl got up the nerve, "Mother, was it about father?"  
  
Maria shook her head, "It was your father," she managed to get out, "he's going back on another...their ship is..." Maria couldn't finish the words, "I sometimes wish he had just run away, even if he had to leave us here," she sobbed, embarrassed that her daughters had to see her like this.  
  
"Father, never would have done that," Liesl told her, rocking her hysterical mother.  
  
"He wanted to," Maria replied, "but because I couldn't travel, he wouldn't go. If something happens to him..." Maria trailed off.  
  
Friederich stood in the doorway the whole time listening to his "mother" sob for her traitor. If something happened to him she would blame herself, he knew that, but whatever was going to happen on that ship, it would be his father's doing for betraying his country. Friederich had no sympathy for either of them.  
  
Meanwhile, at Bremmehaven Navel Base, Admiral von Schriver was listening to disturbing news from Lieutenant Brandonberg, who had telephoned him long distance with Friederich's reports. Von Schriver hated to admit it, but he knew that it was true. Captain von Trapp was not a patriot, he was a father, and he was fighting to keep his family safe.  
  
"What should we do, Sir?" Lieutenant Everstein asked the Admiral.  
  
"Well, you are going to begin using the von Trapp villa as a base for the Salzburg second unit, while I...unfortunately, will have to question Captain von Trapp." 


	9. Betrayl: Part Two

Captain von Trapp's heart was pounding when Admiral von Schriver called him into his office. The Admiral and he had gone over the strategies for the deployment and with it happening so quickly he knew he was not getting leave, so why would the Admiral want to see him so urgently?  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sir?" the Captain asked saluting in the required way that turned his stomach.  
  
"Yes, Captain. Have a seat," the Admiral invited, "I invited General von Zimmer and Colonel Heinz to join us."  
  
"Gentlemen," the Captain acknowledged, sitting down, "what's the trouble, Admiral?"  
  
"What makes you think there is trouble, Captain?" the older officer asked.  
  
"Sir, there is an awful lot of brass in this room and not all of it Navy. That usually signals a problem, Sir," the Captain answered.  
  
"Captain, we'll come directly to the point then," Admiral von Schriver said, "It's come to our attention through institutions set up within the Reich for this purpose, that your loyalty is not directly and supremely on the Reich. Is that true?"  
  
Captain von Trapp though he would choke at the question. How did they find out? Who? Not Friederich, he couldn't stomach it if it was his own son who fingered him as disloyal to the Nazis, even if it were the truth. The Captain knew he had to answer the Admiral's question as accurately as possible yet it must be what he wanted to hear as well.  
  
"Gentlemen," the Captain began, "my first priority is to my family and to ensuring their health and safety as I'm sure it is for all of us in this room that are family men. I'm also loyal to my country, to Austria and whatever Austria is loyal to, I'll be loyal to as well. Austria is a part of me, Austria is a part of the Reich, and as such, I am part of the Reich and loyal to it." The Captain was forced to swallow bile that rose up in his throat as he swore allegiance to the very people that helped rape his beloved homeland, to the Third Reich, but he knew he must to save his family and himself.  
  
The Captain's answer seemed to satisfy the members on the brass in the office. Admiral von Schriver even smiled. "Your family, Captain, should be your first priority. You're lovely bride is expecting a child, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she is," the Captain answered.  
  
"And your oldest girl, Liesl, is it? She's sweet on an S.S. man in the Salzburg telegraph office?" the General asked.  
  
Before the Captain could answer, the Col. had his say, "You're oldest son, Frederich. He's a very loyal member of the youth, understands the principles perfectly, a very bright young man, like your middle girl, Brigitta, right?" the Colonel needled.  
  
"And your little ones, Capt.," Admiral von Schriver continued, "they are adorable little girls, the apples of you eye, no doubt."  
  
"And the other girl, what's her name? Louisa? She's quite the trouble maker, isn't she? I'd hate to see her get in trouble," the General said.  
  
"And your youngest son, Kurt. He's truly his father's son...what an excellent cartographer; he takes after his father..." Colonel Heinz finished.  
  
The Capt.'s eyes kept darting back and forth between the men as they recited intimate facts about his family, facts veiled in subtle threats. He knew how to rattle a man's cage, that's for sure. Capt. von Trapp took a long deep breath; his reaction would determine their actions.  
  
"You certainly do your homework," the Captain replied, "My children are my pride and joy. They are all very special."  
  
"Yes," Admiral von Schriver agreed, "and that's why we want to see them remain safe and happy. To that end, your villa will become a hospital for wounded Reich soldiers. The medical corp. staff will ensure the safety of your family."  
  
Now the Captain was truly terrified but he could not show it to these monsters. He had to show relief, not the nerve numbing fear, "Well, that's a relief, let me tell you. With Maria expecting a child and the influenza in Salzburg, it will be a great comfort to me while I'm at sea to know that our excellent physicians are close by. Will it be Dr. Kreiger?" the Captain asked.  
  
"No. Dr. Skinner, he's a younger doctor, but quite capable," the General replied.  
  
"As I said, Sir, a relief," the Captain replied.  
  
Three heads nodded and Admiral von Schriver rose, "Captain, our apologies for our doubt, but with the Reich so knew...and you were a known opponent..."  
  
"I understand. I'd have done the same thing with one of my men," the Captain acknowledged, then, with a rapid salute, he left the room, but remained in the outer office trying to hear their conference.  
  
"Well," General von Zimmer asked, "should we worry about him?"  
  
"He's not loyal to the Reich on its own merit," Colonel Heinz pointed out, "but he does excellent work."  
  
"He does," von Schriver concurred, "and he's fiercely protective of his family. We can use them to control him. He'll continue to work for us now that we hold this card."  
  
Captain von Trapp had heard enough, and it made him that they'd use his family...his wife and children, but what made him want to cry was the innate parental knowledge that his son, his own flesh and blood was at the root of this evil.  
  
A week later, visitors arrived at the villa von Trapp before the sun rose over the mountains. Franz did not sleep inside the house with the Captain gone, and Frau Schmidt had gone into Salzburg to tend to a friend who was ill with the influenza. That left Maria alone with the children and thus, the door answering responsibility fell to her.  
  
Hastily, Maria pulled on her robe and went to answer the incessantly ringing doorbell. She nearly fainted at what she saw when she opened the door. Nazis, a full regiment of honest to goodness Nazis.  
  
"Baroness von Trapp," the tall young man with a balding scalp and wire rim glasses asked in way of greeting, "I'm Dr. Wladyslaw Skinner, we've been requested to take over this villa as a hospital."  
  
"Take over," Maria repeated stunned, "Where will my children...we have seven..."  
  
Dr. Skinner raised one finger to his lips to quiet Maria's panicked protests, "Yes, I know, Baroness. Your children and you are to remain at the villa. We are going to use the outbuildings and the east wing of the house. May we come in?"  
  
Maria knew she had no real choice in the matter, so she opened the door fully and stepped back to allow the men an easier entry, not doubting they would force their way in if she did not make it easy on them.  
  
The raucous they caused when entering woke the children and scared them, but Liesl in her wisdom kept them all in the nursery out of the way and quiet.  
  
"Those men might hurt Mother and the baby," Kurt whispered, "I'm going to go the Father's study and get his shot gun."  
  
"Kurt, be silent," Louisa commanded, "they won't hurt Mother, Father's on their side."  
  
"No," Friederich stated, "they shouldn't hurt her. Unless of course, they found out that our Father is a traitor and our Mother is his wh..."  
  
A sharp slap across his cheek silenced Friederich's malicious tongue, "That is it!" Liesl all but shouted, "For months we've listened to you sing the praises of the Hitler Youth, and we've listened to you insult and ridicule Mother beyond comprehension and we've listened to you call our Father a traitor and a coward and we've said nothing, which makes us just a guilty, but no more. It stops here!" "You are Georg von Trapp's oldest son. You are first a von Trapp, second an Austrian, and everything else must follow behind that. If our birth Mother, may God rest her, could see you now, if she were here to see what you her first born son, her pride and joy, if she could see what you've become do you think she'd be proud?" Liesl asked tears running down her cheeks, "Well, she wouldn't be and Father wouldn't be and I'm not, none of us are. You're a disgrace to us, Friederich, you're not worthy of our family name, and we, your brother and sisters, will not allow you to continue behaving like this. So what's it going to be?"  
  
The rest of the children closed ranks around Liesl, who was so overwrought with emotion her whole body was shaking, yet she refuse to cry until she heard Friederich's answer.  
  
"If you buy into this nonsense about Father only doing what's right for us...you know he's a spy...you're all traitors," Friederich fought back against his siblings.  
  
Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta could not control their anger any longer and all three dove at their older brother. Gretl and Marta ran and hid against the wall. Liesl, still being the oldest, worked to separate the other four.  
  
The scuffle in the nursery called Maria's attention and Dr. Skinner followed the pregnant Baroness upstairs. Maria threw open the nursery door and at the sight that greeted her, reached into her pocket and pulled out the Captain's old sea whistle. With a full breath, she blew a long high tone on the instrument. The familiar sound restored immediate order and the children unconsciously fell into the old familiar line.  
  
Maria surveyed her children's disshelved appearances, Liesl and Louisa's tear stained cheeks and misarranged hair, Friederich's bloody nose, a long scratch on Kurt's arm, and a quickly forming bruise around Brigitta's eye.  
  
"What is going on here? Is this anyway for respectable children from a loving family to behave? Is it?" Maria asked sternly.  
  
"No, Mother," they chorused softly.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you?" Maria pressed.  
  
"No, Mother," they repeated louder.  
  
"No," Maria repeated, "Well, if the answer is no, why were you all fighting? What is going on?"  
  
Seven faces looked at her, but no one said a word. Only then did Maria notice Dr. Skinner had followed her upstairs. Sighing, she mad the polite introductions, "Dr. Skinner, these are my children, Liesl, Friederich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl. Children, this is Dr. Skinner."  
  
Boys bowed and girls curtsied in acknowledgement of their guest, "How do you do?" the man asked, then to Maria, he added, "Baroness, I'm here to help in any way I can. My men and I appreciate your hospitality. Now, if you have this, uh, matter under control, I'll see the arrangements."  
  
Maria nodded, "I have, Sir. Thank you."  
  
When alone in the nursery with her children, Maria sat down on Marta's bed and asked, "So who's going to be the one to tell me what happened here? Liesl? Louisa?"  
  
"We're sorry, Mother, things got out of hand," Liesl replied as a way of deterrence.  
  
Maria shook her head, "It's not like my children to get 'out of hand'. Who or what started all this?"  
  
Finally, Friederich spoke up, "Liesl did," he told her, "I was talking about our new guests and she didn't like what I said so she slapped me."  
  
"That's not true," Brigitta declared, "Liesl did slap him, but it was because of what he said about you and Father."  
  
"What did he say, Liesl that made you angry enough to strike him. We have a family rule against hitting," Maria reminded her.  
  
"Yes, but...Mother, if you heard it..."  
  
"Well, I want to hear it, Liesl. Now," Maria instructed in her sternest tone.  
  
"Mother, please, don't make me repeat those things," Liesl pleaded.  
  
"You don't have to," Friederich snapped, "I'll tell her what I said. I said Father is a traitor and you are nothing but..." Somehow Friederich could not bring himself to call his Mother that awful thing to her face, so he stuck to the story that they'd all heard floating about town, "He only married you because he got you into trouble."  
  
The hurt in Maria's face gave even Friederich cause to stop once again. He'd only seen her look like that two other times since he'd met her, the first was when she'd returned from the abbey to learn of their Father's engagement to Baroness Schraeder and when their Father had announced that he was going to fight for the Nazis.  
  
Maria, for her part, could not let that comment go, as she had so many other jibes of Friderich's. Instinctively, she put her hands around her middle as if to protect her unborn child from the venom of its brother's words. Taking a deep breath she began her reproach, "Friederich, from the moment I met you children, I've loved you and treated you as my own. I loved you, I defended you, I even battled your father for you, not getting anything in return, never asking for anything in return. Well, now, I'm asking for something in a way of compensation, a term you understand very well I know, and that is whatever your Father and I have done to make you hate us, please don't let it come between you and your brother and your sisters, because one day they are going to be the only people you have left.  
  
"There's an old saying that goes, the loves of your life will leave you, your children will grow up and your parents pass away, they ones who are there from the cradle to the grave are your brothers and sisters. That is a very special connection, and this is meant for all of you now, please don't do anything to jeopardize that," Maria bit her lip hard as she tried to continue, "Now, I want you children to apologize to each other, clean yourselves up, and report for breakfast. Immediately!"  
  
The children sprang into action at their Mother's new tone of voice. Usually, it was their Father giving orders like that, even after he married Maria he'd do it if he was angry with one of them. When Maria saw the family begin to move, she rose carefully and adjourned to her room to change her clothes. On her way there she was intercepted once again by Doctor Skinner.  
  
"Is everything all right, Baroness?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, everything is under control, Sir. But I would like to make one thing clear to you right now," Maria told him. "I'm responsible for my children and you are responsible for your men. I won't attempt to interfere with matters the concern your troops so don't attempt to interfere with matters that concern my children."  
  
Dr. Skinner looked sheepish. He could tell that his new hostess did not trust him or like him or his men, and he could not fault her, he did of course, take over half of her house, "I only wanted to help," he said in way of apology, "A lady in your condition..."  
  
"If...and that is a very big if, I ever need help with anything, you'd be the last one a very long list of people I'd go to about it. But if the event arises, and I do require your help, I'll let you know," Maria said in way of complete dismissal, before turning down the hall and going to her room, leaving a shocked Dr. Skinner staring at her retreating back. 


	10. Baby Pains: Part One

Spring came early to Austria in 1939 and summer came on it's heels and with a vengeance. Soon everything was in full bloom, including Maria's pregnancy. She was about three weeks from her due date in late May of 1939. She felt the child inside of her moving all the time now. If only Georg could see it, feel it, share it with her.  
  
Dr. Skinner's men were a very obedient lot. They followed his orders, stayed out of their way, and let the von Trapp family live as peacefully as they could under the circumstances.  
  
It seemed that while the actual Nazis were being obedient, their own pseudo Nazi was not. It seemed none of Maria's pleading that day did any good at all. Friederich was as stubborn as his father when it came to natural loyalty only Friederich's was a lot more dangerous than Georg's. Even Georg knew where to draw the line, when it was time to surrender conviction in favor of a more intimate goal.  
  
A few days after the division of Nazi medical corp. arrived Maria received a letter from Georg written before his sub deployed. He asked if the pregnant young wife of a crewmember could possibly move into their villa. It was Georg's wish, so of course, she accepted and Frau Schreiner moved in later that week.  
  
There were now two pregnant ladies in the villa and the clocks were ticking away for both of them. Both missed their husbands terribly and both prayed and dreamt that their beloved heroes could be by their sides when the babies came, though with the men on continuous missing it seemed nearly impossible.  
  
It was impressively hot for May, even the end of May. The children were out of school all ready and they passed the time swimming in the lake or boating on the water. Maria and Helga Schreiner passed their time sewing little garments for their babies.  
  
"Oh, Maria," Helga whined, "how can you be so chipper? It is so hot."  
  
Maria smiled sympathetically, "It'll be over soon. Then I'll be a mother, again, and you'll be a mother for the first time. And its worth all the heat and pain in the world," Maria comforted looking lovingly at the children she and Georg shared.  
  
"You're amazing, as amazing as my husband told me in his letters. That is as amazing as your husband told mine you were," Helga told her, "You love his children as your own, you tolerate his absence for so long and with the baby coming, and you let your home be a haven for the men of Reich. You are amazing, Maria."  
  
Maria was not longer listening to what Helga was saying. Some vague part of her noticed but she was more focused in on the children playing near the boathouse. Actually, she was almost directly focused on Marta who was swinging herself between the steps and the top of the boathouse railing. Somewhere in Maria's conscious mind she was aware of Helga talking to her, but her mother's inner voice was screaming at her.  
  
"Ooh, Marta, be careful, Sweetie," she whispered to herself, "Be careful."  
  
Maria was out of her chair before Marta actually fell and hit the ground and was running toward her as quickly as her pregnancy would allow. "Mother!" Liesl called out the second Marta fell only Maria was all ready half way there. Once she got there she was almost relieved to hear the little girl crying.  
  
"Marta!" Maria cried, kneeling down by the child, "Tell Mother what hurts, Baby."  
  
"My arm," she sniffed, "I fell on it."  
  
Maria looked at Marta's arm, it was twisted in a strange direction and Maria knew right away it was broken.  
  
"Louisa, could you and Kurt please go and find Dr. Skinner for me?" Maria asked calmly. She hated asking that Nazi for help, but Marta needed medical attention and she could at least tolerate Dr. Skinner.  
  
Louisa was off like a shot with Kurt at her heels to the stables to find Dr. Skinner while Liesl and and Maria helped the crying little girl inside the house. All the while Helga was watching this exchange, marveling at how Maria knew Marta would fall before she did it. Friederich was also watching from his windows. He never joined in the family activities anymore; he only was active in youth activities and nothing else, he never even ate dinner with the family.  
  
Dr. Skinner had been at the stables, which was now a makeshift hospital but came as soon as Louisa called him. He met Maria and the rest of the children just outside the villa.  
  
"And what happened her, Miss Marta?" he asked gently, hunkering down to her level.  
  
"I fell," she sniffed clinging to Liesl and Marta's skirts.  
  
"I can see that," he smiled, "How about we go inside and I take a look?" he asked knowing if the child agreed she'd be easier to treat than if her mother forced her.  
  
"Will it hurt?" she asked wide eyed.  
  
"Well," Dr. Skinner spoke the truth, "It'll hurt a little, but it'll hurt a lot less after you let me fix it, I promise."  
  
Maria ran a comforting hand over Marta's hair, "It'll be all right, Sweetie. Mother will be there with you the whole time."  
  
Marta nodded and Liesl opened the door so they could go inside. Maria took Marta and Dr. Skinner to the Captain's study, when the doctor put Marta on the desk to examine her arm.  
  
Maria hovered like a mother hen, watching every move the doctor made, ready to pounce on him if she thought Marta was being hurt unnecessarily. The child whimpered a bit when Dr. Skinner examined and set her arm, but was a real von Trapp trooper while he was casting it.  
  
"All finished, Miss Marta," he declared with a gallant bow, "Now, you must keep the cast very dry. Wrap it when you bathe and unfortunately, no swimming for a month or so until that cast comes off," he instructed.  
  
"No swimming?" she asked, "But it's so hot," she whined.  
  
"I know, but you have to keep your cast dry, so your arm won't get wet underneath. If that happens your skin will get really itchy and you wouldn't want that would you?" he asked, putting things in such a way that it was easy for her to understand.  
  
"No," Marta shook her head, "I won't go swimming."  
  
Dr. Skinner could see the child was disappointed so he smiled again, "But in a day or two when the cast sets better you can get all your brothers and sister to sign it, even your mother. Now, I want to talk to your mother for a few minutes, so why don't you run along and show your brothers and sisters your cast?"  
  
Marta went off to the nursery to show her cast off while Dr. Skinner turned his attention to Maria, "Will she be all right, Dr. Skinner?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Baroness. It was a very simple break," Dr. Skinner assured her, "I'm worried about you."  
  
"Me?" Maria queried. Why would he be worried about her?  
  
"Yes, you look very pale and all the heat...and I noticed no one's been out to examine you and you never go into Salzburg...I'd like to examine you," he told her making a long story short.  
  
"You want to examine me," Maria repeated in disbelief. The man was crazy if he thought she'd let him touch her, "What about Helga. She's due around the same time."  
  
"Ah, Frau Schreiner was examined by my associate Dr. Wagner just yesterday. Plus, she looks a lot better than you do, color wise," Dr. Skinner explained.  
  
Maria knew he was right. She had not felt well in days, the heat getting to her overburdened body. Yet, some stubborn sense of pride or misguided sense of loyalty kept her from giving in, "I'm fine, Dr. Skinner. Just tired," Maria replied, "as before, if I need your help, I'll let you know. Now I must go and check on my daughter."  
  
Maria turned to go, feeling a bit guilty for being so rude and not properly thanking Dr. Skinner for helping Marta. She stopped in the doorway, "Dr. Skinner, I am grateful for you helping Marta today. Would you as a thank you, join the family for supper?"  
  
The man's eyes letup at the invitation, "It would be my honor, Baroness."  
  
Maria nodded in response and left the study, a stabbing pain ran up her back. She paused a moment, but the pain receded almost as soon as it came.  
  
Maria climbed the steps and began to inform the children the Marta's arm would be fine and they were having a guest for dinner.  
  
When she reached Friederich's room, she stopped. She hated going in there with all the posters and photographs and articles about Hitler and the Reich it made her heart hurt and her stomach turn. She could see so much Georg in Friederich only it was so very dark.  
  
"What?" he barked opening the door to see his very pregnant stepmother standing there.  
  
"Friederich, I'd like to join the family this evening for supper. Dr. Skinner will be our guest.  
  
"Why?" Friederich asked, happy at the prospect of having a fellow Nazi, a non-traitor to eat with.  
  
"He was gracious enough to mend Marta's arm so I asked him," Maria replied, rubbing her very sore back.  
  
"All right," he agreed, "I'll come."  
  
Maria winced as she felt another pain and Friederich, who in spite of his bitterness held a place in his heart for Maria in a strange way, quickly asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
Maria smiled brightly, heart soaring at the glimpse of the son she knew, "I'm fine," she responded, "I'm just fine. See you at supper."  
  
As Maria left to instruct Frau Schmidt to set another few places at the table Maria felt a wet sensation between her legs. She looked down at the carpet to see a puddle of bloody water at her feet. She cried out as another strong pain grabbed her and her knees turned to jelly.  
  
Friederich heart Maria's cry and went out to see what happened. He saw her on her knees in a puddle of blood and water he shouted as loud as he could, "Liesl! Frau Schmidt! It's mother!" Maria smiled slowly at hearing that word leave Friederich's mouth once again, it was a lovely sound to hold onto as her vision gave way to unconsciousness. 


	11. Baby Pains: Part Two

Maria's next conscious thought was strong hands on her knees and an unbelieveable blindly pain. She didn't know what was happening to her, she didn't understand how something could be this painful.  
  
"Welcome back, Baroness," she heard a strong male voice say, "You sure shook things up today."  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Maria asked, breathing hard against the pain.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Baroness, you just leave that to me," Dr. Skinner tried to comfort, "sometimes first babies take their time and other times their in a hurry. And yet others seem to start off one way and end up another, that seems to be the case with Baby von Trapp here."  
  
"It's all right, Mother," Liesl's soft voice spoke, "Dr. Skinner will take care of everything."  
  
"How long is this going to take? Half hour, forty minutes?" Maria asked, pushing herself up in the bed a bit more.  
  
"Shouldn't be too much longer, Baroness," Dr. Skinner comforted, "Liesl, why don't you get your mother a cool rag for her forehead and Frau Schmidt, why don't you get some ice? Now, Maria, I want you to breathe slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth, breathing this fast will make you dizzy and we can't have the new mother being dizzy," Dr. Skinner told her.  
  
"Since when does baby birthing rate a doctor, Sir?" Maria asked, her brow knitting, "There must be something wrong."  
  
"Try and control your breathing," he responded, covering Maria with a light white sheet.  
  
"Your lack of response is not comforting me, Dr. Skinner," Maria replied.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, Baroness. Frau Gunther cannot make it up from Salzburg, too many things going on down there. Anyway, while I'm here, you might as well take advantage of it."  
  
Maria rested her head against the pillow and tried to relax. Dr. Skinner was a nice capable doctor even if he was a Nazi. He was medical corp. that had some redeeming value.  
  
"Is there anything else you need, Baroness?" Dr. Skinner asked, washing his hands in water and alcohol.  
  
"Nothing you can get me, Dr. Skinner," Maria replied.  
  
Dr. Skinner smiled in sympathy reading her thoughts, "I'll see to it that as soon as the baby comes a message is sent to the base so that as soon as the Captain docks, he'll know about his son or daughter."  
  
Maria smiled and tried to stay calm and relaxed while Lisl tried to cool her down and keep her comfortable.  
  
"I was so proud of Friederich, Mother," Liesl commented in between contractions, "It was like he was finally remembering he's part of this family."  
  
"I'm glad, Liesl. Sometimes all you need is a kick in the caboose," Maria smiled and sucked on some of the ice Frau Schmidt brought.  
  
"I wish Father were here," Liesl said, "He'd know what to do. Then we wouldn't need Dr. Skinner to..."  
  
"Liesl," Maria stalled her, "Dr. Skinner is a good doctor. I'm glad he's here."  
  
Liesl fell silent and when the next contraction came she helped Maria breath through it, "That's it, Mother," Liesl encouraged, "nice and slow, in and out, in and out."  
  
Liesl's voice was melodic, hypnotic almost and soothing to Maria during the contractions. A combination of exhaustion, Liesl's voice and the horrid heat made Maria's eye lids droop and for a few moments she fell asleep.  
  
Somewhere in the Aegean Sea  
  
Captain von Trapp had been ill at ease all day. He was jumpy, fidgety, and at times downright distracted. His men knew him well; they knew this awkward behavior was very unlike their leader.  
  
At breakfast they noticed the Captain put six scoops of coffee in his cup instead of in the grinder. At drills he never inspected the lines, and now at supper he moved his rice around on his plate, never touching a bit of food. The men voted amongst themselves to decide which one of them would approach him about his very peculiar behavior. Finally Lieutenant Schreiner volunteered.  
  
After evening inspections, Schreiner sought the Captain out in his quarters for an audience, "Sir, might we speak?" he politely inquired.  
  
"Yes, of course," the Captain replied, "what's on your mind?"  
  
"Actually, Sir, I wanted to ask you that," the Lieutenant told him, "The men and I we noticed you seem, um, a bit off today and..."  
  
"Oh, I do, do I?" the Captain asked, "And I suppose you have no other duty or work to occupy your time with discussing my moods."  
  
"No, Sir, it's not like...what, I mean, Sir is, if one of us seems off our game you always check on us, find out why. We wanted to extend you the same courtesy," Schreiner explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Captain apologized, "I have been out of the loop today. Something just feels wrong."  
  
"You think someone's detected us?" Schreiner asked.  
  
"No, it's not that, it's something else," the Captain replied, "its one of my children or..."  
  
"Or?" Schreiner asked, his brow knitting at how tuned in his Captain was to his family.  
  
"Maria."  
  
Villa von Trapp  
  
"And a deep cleansing breath," Dr. Skinner instructed, "Good job, Baroness."  
  
"Doctor," Maria panted as Frau Schmidt gave her an ice cube, "considering the highly personal level on which we are presently working. I believe Maria would be a more fitting form of address."  
  
"All right," the doctor replied, "but only if you call me Wladyslaw."  
  
"Fine," Maria replied, beginning to breath again as another strong contraction seized her, "Ah, ow!" she cried out.  
  
"How much longer, Doctor. She's been at this for six hours," Liesl asked growing worried, "none of the other von Trapp's took this long."  
  
"Maria, after this contraction, I'm going to examine you again, all right?" Dr. Skinner asked.  
  
Maria could only nod as she panted through the cutting pain. When the contraction eased Dr. Skinner took the sheet off and checked Maria's progress. Then he placed his stethoscope on her belly and listened to the baby's heart beat.  
  
"Maria, your contractions are really close together and their getting kind of intense..."  
  
"No kidding," Maria snapped, "Like you would know."  
  
"Maria, please, listen to me. You're contractions are really close together and very intense and the baby isn't handling it as well as we'd like. It may become necessary to perform surgery to get the baby," Dr. Skinner explained.  
  
"What?" Liesl gasped as Maria's cry of shock was over shadowed by a cry of pain.  
  
"Fraulein, in order to deliver a baby successfully the mother's cervix has to dilate to 10 centimeters. Your mother only dilated to six. It's been six hours of active labor, I may have to do surgery to get the baby out," the doctor explained.  
  
"How long can you wait?" Frau Schmidt asked, she knew the risks of c- sections.  
  
"Not much longer," Dr. Skinner replied seriously.  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
"All right, Maria," Dr. Skinner, "the choice is yours. We can try and push the baby out at eight centimeters or I can anesthetize you and do a C- section."  
  
"I want to try," Maria panted, "I don't want surgery."  
  
"Okay, we'll give it a shot, but I reserve the right to reconsider the decision at any time if I feel it's beginning too risky," Dr. Skinner explained, "Now, Liesl, stand next to your mother and support her. Frau Schmidt, do the same on the other side. Maria on the next contraction you are going to push for ten seconds, rest for five, push for ten...get ready, push."  
  
Maria followed Dr. Skinner's instructions, pushing and breathing at regular intervals. It seemed to go on forever, until finally he said, "All right, Maria, the baby's crowning. When I tell you give me a really big push. I know you have one in you."  
  
"No," she protested, "I'm tired," Maria whispered too weak to really talk.  
  
"I know, but it'll be over soon then you can rest," he promised, "Now, Maria. Push!"  
  
Maria pushed with all her remaining strength to try and give her child life. She felt the burden expel itself partially from her body.  
  
"Damn!" she heard the doctor swear, "Maria stop pushing. Shoulder distotia."  
  
"What's that?" Liesl voiced everyone's question as Maria let out a cry.  
  
"I have to push," she sobbed, "get it out."  
  
"You can't," the doctor warned, "The baby's shoulders caught on the public bone. Maria listen to me, I'm going to make one more try at delivery. Liesl, Frau Schmidt, push her legs up near her head," he instructed reaching for a pair of forceps, "I'm going to try and free the shoulder."  
  
Maria was openly sobbing with pain as Dr. Skinner tried to deliver the baby. The little one's scalp was turning blue and he was not achieving success.  
  
"Let her go," he told them, "I have to push the baby back in," To Maria who was barely conscious he explained, "It's now or never. I have to go in and get the baby out. There's no time for anesthetic now, I'll try to be quick."  
  
Frau Schmidt and Liesl held Maria's hands while Dr. Skinner hastily sterilized his scalpels and instruments, "I'm ready. On three...one, two..." He made the first cut before he said three and Maria screamed, "Georg!" as loud as her minimal strength would allow, before passing out from the blinding pain.  
  
Somewhere in the Aegean Sea  
  
"Maria!" the Captain shouted, then realized he was not in their bedroom at the villa but in his quarters on his submarines. The dream had been awful. He'd sen Maria, unconscious and bleeding as a doctor cut their child out of her womb.  
  
He knew dreams were not reality, but this one felt real. He knew in his heart that at the moment Maria and their baby's lives hung in the balance and depended on the skills of a Nazi doctor and their was nothing he could do about it, but there was.  
  
Georg crossed himself, and prayed as fiercely as he ever had, "Let them be all right, Lord. Let her be all right. If you have to choose, if you must choose, let he be all right." 


	12. Shock and Horror: Part One

This chapter is very strange and the ending will baffled some and anger others.  Keep in mind I'm going somewhere with this so bear with me and no flames please.  Thank you.

Three Months Later

The tiny wail grew louder waking Maria from her much need sleep.  The little boy she swore only cried sometimes to make sure she was still there.  Slowly, she rose from the bed and went over to the bassinet.

"Hello, baby," she crooned, "Mommy's here."  Maria lifted the bundle and cuddles it to her breast as she walked to the rocker.

"Well, you're not hungry, I only fed you an hour ago.  Are you wet?" she asked, feeling the cloth diaper.  "No, not wet.  What is it?  Hmm?  You just want to cuddle with Mommy?" Maria held the baby closer and gently rocked him. She studied her child as he lay in her arms.

Little Lucas Georg von Trapp was a perfect baby. He had a spattering of blondish hair, clear baby blue eyes, and the smoothest baby skin.  He had her coloring and Georg's build even as tiny as he was that was evident.  He had her stubbornness, well, their stubbornness and their temperament.  He was their child no doubt about it.  How she wished his father could see him, just once.

Gently Maria hummed Edelweiss to calm Lucas' cries.  That song always settled him, he was of course, Georg's son.

Once he fell asleep Maria laid him down in his bed but couldn't go back herself.  She was ludicrously overtired.

Dr. Wladyslaw Skinner heard the baby's cries as he passed Maria's room. Little Lucas was a handful for her and she was all alone in rearing him and seven other children.  He knew Captain von Trapp was busy haunting the Adriatic or the Aegean or whatever sea but surely a man could come home to see his newborn, the Nazis weren't that heartless. 

Maria began singing to the baby; Edelweiss, a song of Austrian pride and honor.  It was all but forbidden now, but in the dark of night, it was only a soothing tune to a baby's ear.

He knew that deep down Captain von Trapp and his family were Austrian patriots and he suspected from conversations with the von Trapp's oldest son that the Captain was not fighting for the Reich because he believed in its' principles.  More likely he was doing it to protect his wife and family to let them have a normal existence, not one of the run.  It was a noble deed.

Maria's song ended and a few moments later, her light turned on.  So, that's why she's so exhausted.  After Lucas gets up, she can't fall back to sleep.  It was common in young mothers, very common.  He made a note to nonchalantly ask her about it on their picnic tomorrow.

Maria and Dr. Skinner had gone on numerous hikes and picnics with the children after Lucas was born and able to be outside for a little bit.  Now that it was September and the children were in school, he and she still had an average of two picnics a week if the weather was nice.  And he enjoyed them.  A lot.  Probably too much.  "Bad thought there, Doc," he scolded himself.

With a long sigh, Dr. Skinner moved away from Maria's door, staying there was just too dangerous.

Bremmehaven Naval Base

It was good to see land again.  This land.  Sure, Captain von Trapp and his crew had seen a few ports in friendly harbors, but they hadn't seen home for months, since April.  It was good to be back.

"Sir," Tom greeted with a sharp salute, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Tom.  My mail and schedule please," the Captain requested.

"Admiral von Schriver want to meet with you immediately, Sir," Tom told him, "I'll put your mail on your desk."

"Any word from my wife, Tom?" the Captain asked.

Tom nodded vigorously, "Yes, Sir," he replied, "Sixty five letters and one telegram will be waiting for you to enjoy after the Admiral, who may I remind you is a very impatient…"

"I got it Tom, leave the letters on the desk.  I'll be back," the Captain halted him assistants rant.  He didn't remember Tom being a ranter.

Captain von Trapp knew his family news would have to wait, because while not a ranter, Tom was right, the Admiral was not a patient man.  He walked to the Admiral office where another Admiral and two Captains also sat.

"Excellent work, once again, Captain.  Excellent work," the Admiral commended. "The mapping of the harbors and ports is unexcelled.  I could have done it better myself.  You get the best results out of your men."

"Thank you, Sir, but the men deserve as much credit as I…"

"Nonsense, a crew is only as good as it's commander," the Admiral told him, "And I believe cigars are in order to celebrate your fine work."

Captain von Trapp accepted the cigar, "Thank you, Sir.  You give me too much credit."

"Don't be modest, Georg," Captain Kretzer, commander of another Nazi sub instructed, "You of all people have reason to be proud.  You have two reasons to be proud, isn't that right, Sir?"

"What are you talking about?" Captain von Trapp asked, "What is he talking about?"

Admiral von Schriver laughed, "It seems Captain that you not on excel at seafaring, but at parenting as well, or fathering as the case may be.  We received a telegram from you home in Salzburg three months ago and it appears personal as well as professional congratulations are in order," the admiral said, handing the Captain his copy of the birth announcement.

The Captain read:

            Captain von Trapp-

                 Baby born via cesarean. Surgery successful

                 Mother and baby boy healthy.

Captain von Trapp was speechless.  A son.  He and Maria had a son. He was fine. She was fine and the Captain couldn't contain his joy.

"Thank you so much for telling me," Captain von Trapp said, "I'm sure, Maria's written me dozens of letters about him."

"Georg," Admiral von Schriver said, "Seven days."

"Excuse me?" Captain von Trapp was confused.  What was seven days?

"Your leave.  Take seven days of leave.  Go to Salzburg, see your son.  Be back in one week. Dismissed," the Admiral clarified.

Once again, the Captain smiled in Nazi presence, "Thank you, Sir," he said turning quickly and leaving to head for home.

Villa von Trapp

In the early afternoon sun, Maria and Dr. Skinner walked along the lake. Lucas was in the buggy watching the sky, occasionally gurgling contentedly.

Maria looked tired and moved slowly. Dr. Skinner carried the basket.  Neither spoke as they walked to their usually place and spread out the blanket.  When Maria was settled on the blanket he spoke, "Maria, how are you sleeping at night?"

"It's that obvious?" Maria asked a bit self consciously that her fatigue was showing on her face.

"I have a confession," he said, "Last night I was passing your room and I heard Lucas crying and you singing Edelweiss…"

Maria's blush deepened, "Georg…"

"It's a beautiful soothing song, Maria," he continued as if she hadn't spoken, "And you sing it quite beautifully.  What I'm concerned with after you stopped, your light went on…"

"How long were you outside my room last night?" Maria asked yawning.

"Not long, but restlessness is not uncommon in new mothers," he told her gently.

"I'm not restless," she protested, "All right, I am restless, but I'm so exhausted…"

"The trick is to nap when they nap, but with seven other children and a house full of soldiers…it can get hard," Dr. Skinner sympathized.

"I miss Georg," Maria admitted, But it's nice to have you to talk to."

"Maria, if you weren't married to the Reich's most famous sea Captain…" Dr. Skinner began, "I cherish you.  I cherish our friendship," he confessed.

"Wladyslaw," she began, but he raised his finger to her lips to silence her.

"Maria, your're…you're a very special lady, a wonderful mother.  You're also beautiful inside and outside.  I'm concerned for you, and I'm concerned for me," he spoke softly, "You because you pine for a man you love so hard it keeps you awake at night and me because…I can't help but be envious of him," he spoke these words while closing the gap between them.

"Wladyslaw," Maria blush, "That's sweet but I'm…"

"I know, Maria," he said breathlessly, leaning even closer to her, "I'm sorry," he said, on a breath before he closed the gap entirely and kissed her mouth lightly.

Maria was shocked, stunned and for moment could not react.  Finally she pulled back and gasped in surprise and horror.  Surprise at the kiss that Dr. Skinner had just stolen and horror because of the sight that met her eyes when she finally opened them.  She couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth for a moment, until finally, she was able to breath out the one word that came to her mind, a name, to go with the face of the man standing on top of the hill, "Georg."


	13. Shock and Horror: Part Two

"Maria," the Captain spoke softly, too softly, "collect our son and your belongings and return to the villa."

"Georg, I…" she began wanting to explain what had just happened; only she didn't know herself.

"Immediately!" he barked as he would to one of his crew or his children before Maria had come.

Maria normally did not take orders well not at all, but given Georg's current state, Maria of mind she knew it was prudent not to argue with him.  Quickly, Maria cleaned up their picnic and started for home.

"Captain," Dr. Skinner began.

"Do not even speak to me; you don't get that right until I've had my say," Georg began, "What was that incident I just witnessed?  How dare you think you can take such privilege with my wife?  You are very lucky we are both officers and gentlemen because that is the only thing saving you right now.  And if I ever see you or hear about you going near Maria again, if you so much as blink inappropriately in her direction ever again, I will very likely forget our shared status as officers and gentlemen," Georg snapped in a calm clipped tone, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Dr. Skinner replied, "now, I have something to say."

"I don't believe you have the right to say anything to me," Georg snapped.

"Oh, I see. Maria said you were a reasonable man.  It must be love or something because I don't see that side of you at all," Dr. Skinner said evenly, "So, Don't disillusion her by showing your colorful side."

"I cannot believe your audacity.  The nerve of you telling me…"

Dr. Skinner cut him off, "Look, all I'm saying is what happened here, it was my fault, my doing.  Maria had no idea she didn't participate…"

This time Georg cut the doctor off, "Noted," he said before turning and heading for the house.

Maria had gotten her emotions under control while she waited for Georg to return.  At first she was hurt by his harsh words, his coldness, his regression to heartless sea Captain, then she was a bit frightened, but now she was angry.  How dare he be so unreasonable, treating her like a child?  It was as if he suspected she had some role in the incident with Wladyslaw.  Georg was her husband, he's supposed to love her, trust her, his distrust of her, it hurt her, it angered her…how could he think she would betray him like that?

Lucas fussed and Maria bounced hi to calm him.  The baby was picking up on her tension, "Ssh, my darling," she whispered, "It's all right now.  Daddy's home."

Maria sang softly to Lucas while she waited for Georg to arrive.  Finally, the slamming of the door signaled his arrival, just as it had when she first met him and intruded on the sacred ballroom.

"Georg," she began.

"Don't say a word Maria, please," he said his voice softer and husky, "Is that…"

"Yes," she replied, holding the baby out for Georg to take, "His name is Lucas Georg."

Georg took his son and held him in his arms, "He seems healthy."

"He is," Maria replied, "He's a good eater, not much of a sleeper, but…"

"And the birth?" he asked "Was it…it wasn't too hard? The telegram said he came…surgically?"

Maria nodded, "He had a big hard head, not unlike both of his parents.  He got stuck," she replied the hard tense conversation breaking her heart.  She took a deep breath; this should be a happy time for them, a romantic time.  Georg was home, their baby was healthy, Georg was meeting his son for the first time, and that had to be overshadowed with misunderstanding and upset, "Georg, we need to talk about what happened."

Georg sat down on the settee with Lucas, "Do we really have to Maria?  What I saw on that hill was fairly self explanatory."

"Was it?" she asked, "It confused me, I could only imagine it did you."

"It wasn't very confusing, Maria.  I saw you and a Nazi doctor sharing a picnic lunch on our hill and kissing.  You were kissing him Maria.  What about that would you think I'd find difficult to grasp?" Georg asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It wasn't like that," Maria began, "We've become friends.  He's not like the other Nazis," Maria told him.

"Maria, if it wasn't like that, why did you look so horrified when you saw me standing there?" Georg asked.

"It wasn't horror, Georg, not for you.  It was surprise, I didn't expect you, I hadn't heard from you. The horrified look was for Wladyslaw when he…"

"On a first name basis I see," Georg commented flatly.

"After what he and I went through together, yes," Maria replied her back strong and straight, "He was there for me when our son was born, if it weren't for him…I don't know what would have happened, but I'd be s lot worse off, I know that!

"And he hasn't had it very easy, either.  Very true, a horrible mistake was made today.  Liberties were taken that shouldn't have been taken, and I am very upset and angry about that.  But how dare you have the nerve to make comments or judgments about _my_ behavior!"  Maria was angry now and shouting at Georg, whose blue eyes were blazing with anger.

"You're behavior was inappropriate not to mention sinful," Georg shouted, finally losing the tight control he had on his temper, "I'm away fighting in a war I don't believe in for people I detest to keep you safe and you go and betray me, our marriage, our life with one of those people.  You are the one with nerve.  How do you expect me to feel?" he argued.

By now Lucas began to cry and Georg lowered his tone and softened his words so he could calm him, "Papa's sorry, little one," he soothed rocking the little body, "No more yelling, I promise."

Maria finally let the tears that were building up in her eyes fall.  This was not how she imagined her reunion with Georg.  She took a deep breath and tried to stop herself from sobbing as she spoke, "Georg, I didn't betray you.  And I appreciate the sacrifices you made for all of us, but if you think so little of me that you would actually believe I would break my vows to you or betray your trust…" she paused for breath, "I love you, Georg.  I had no choice on that hill today.  I didn't kiss him, he kissed me I've never kissed anyone but you until just today and I didn't like him doing it."

Georg listened to Maria's words, her tears tugged on his heart. Deep down he knew Maria was telling the truth.  He knew she loved him and he knew how skittish she was with him and they were husband and wife.  Slowly, Georg closed the space between them, "Maria, I know you'd never, not purposely, but it hurt so much seeing him touch you the way I long to touch you every day I'm not here.  I was jealous, and angry and hurt and I'm sorry."

Maria reached up and touched her husband's cheek, "And I only want you to touch me that way.  I love you, Georg, but I fell sorry for him and grateful to him for what's he's done for me and this family while he's been here, and he's lost so much…" Maria said in a whisper.

Georg nodded, "Maria I should have trusted you.  I apologize."

"It's all right, Darling," she leaned up to kiss him, "I understand."

While Maria and Georg were in the study sorting out their issues, Frau Schreiner roamed the villas halls. She heard the Captain and Maria's raised voices and leaned against the study door to listen.

"…fighting in a war I don't believe in for people I detest…" she heard the Captain's voice echo.

Frau Schreiner heart fell in her chest.  Captain von Trapp, the Captain von Trapp, a traitor to the principles of the Reich.  It was impossible it was unbelievable and it was dangerous.   If Georg von Trapp was a traitor, his sub was at risk, her husband was at risk, the medical unit housed in his villa was at risk, it all was at risk.

Quickly she crossed herself and uttered a prayer hoping she was doing the right thing.  She wasn't sure, it was hard, but one thing was certain, those loyal must proved their loyalty.  That was a fact, because of that she knew what she had to do.  So with her heart in her mouth, thumping in her throat, she placed the call.

"Yes, I have information regarding Captain von Trapp," she said into the receiver after the operator connected her call, "Bad, very bad."


	14. 7th Heaven: Part One

7th Heaven

Maria stirred in her sleep and reached out to Georg's side of the bed.  She was just getting used to having it occupied again, and in another day, it would be empty again, and thus she was startled to find it empty now.

Maria pulled her robe on rose from the bed, looking in the cradle to check on Lucas, and was not really surprised to find the cradle empty.  Maria knew that Georg regretted not being able to spend more time with his newest son.  He had been there for the early years of all of his children's lives, it was only Lucas, their first child together, and whose early life he would have to miss.   She just knew that they should thank God that Admiral von Schriver had let him have a leave to see his new son.

Maria strolled down the long hallway in search of her husband and baby boy.  She saw the soft glow of a lamp shining out from underneath the study door.  He must have brought Lucas there to avoid waking her up.  That was sweet, not a lot of husbands would think to do something like that for their wives.  Rearing the children was very much a female responsibility; even Georg held that idea, thus the number of governesses, which had a lot more to do with roles in a family than with his obstinacies, it was revealed.  Georg could be sweet with the kids however, especially with Marta, and he like to spend some father/children time with his kids. That was what Maria supposed he was doing now.

Maria heard Georg's voice through the wooden door speaking softly.  She paused for a moment and listened, "I understand, I do," he was saying, "it doesn't make your actions anymore appropriate or any less wrong."

"I know that," a second voice replied.  Maria realized it belonged to Dr. Skinner. He must be explaining things to Georg, she knew he wouldn't just let it go, "But I'd like to explain it just the same."

"I'm listening," Georg replied, "We're listening, aren't we, Lucas."

Georg was sitting behind the desk, cradling baby Lucas, who was now content with a new diaper in his arms.  Dr. Skinner was nervously shifting in his seat across from watching Georg play with his son's feet.  Maria sensed that the conversation that was about to take place was for the men's ears only, so she turned quietly and headed down the hallway back to their bedroom.

Back in the study, Georg prompted, "Get on with it then.  We don't have all night, I have to go back to the base tomorrow night and I'd like some more time with my wife and family."

"You know how lucky you are to have a wife and family to spend time with?" Dr. Skinner asked, "I suppose I was jealous."

"Jealous?  They're a good bunch of kids, but they can be a handful.  Just ask Maria some of the things they did to her when she first got here," Georg recalled smiling at the memory.

"She told me a bit about it.  A pinecone on her seat, a frog in her pocket, Liesl sneaking in through her bedroom window…"

"So that's what was going on that night," Georg nodded; it finally made sense, "I'm afraid I was at fault for most of that."  He smiled down at Lucas, "When Daddy met Mommy, he could be a little silly, and a little stubborn.  I think he gets that from both of us," Georg commented to the doctor.

"He was more than stubborn when it was time to be born, but Maria was a trooper, she came through it.  Like I said, you are very lucky," Dr. Skinner studied his hands.  The Captain's gaze followed the doctor's glance and for the first time, he noticed that Dr. Skinner, like himself, wore a wedding ring on his left hand.

"You're married!" Georg gasped shocked, "and still I catch you with…"

Dr. Skinner shook his head, "I'm not married anymore, at least not in the physical sense. My wife and I tried for seven years to have a child.  I delivered numerous babies in my country, my wife got pregnant several times, and she even delivered three times.  Each time the babies died almost immediately after I delivered them."

Georg cleared his throat, "Agathe, my first wife Agathe, she miscarried one baby between Louisa and Kurt and we had a stillbirth in between Brigitta and Marta.  I know it can hurt.  I can't imagine…did you ever manage to have a live…that is did any of your children live?"

Dr. Skinner nodded, "One of them did. After nearly eight years of marriage my Annie finally had a healthy baby boy, just like the one you're holding.  Maria's labor reminded me so much of that labor…only; our outcome was not as good."

"Your wife?"

The man nodded, studying his wedding band, "I couldn't stop the bleeding.  It was only seconds before she hemorrhaged…I haven't ever really gotten over losing her.  She looks so much like your Maria, petite, blonde, beautiful, fragile…"

Georg laughed at that, "Doctor, Maria is a lot of things but fragile…she is the strongest woman I know.  She's rearing eight children mostly on her own, she puts up with soldiers in her home, she's married to me…she is not in the least bit fragile."

Dr. Skinner laughed, "No, the other day one of my men was getting…how do I put this, rude with your housekeeper and boy did he regret he ever raised his voice to her.  Maria cut him down so fast…"

"That's what I love most about her, her spirit," Georg mused, "She and I had so many battles when we first met, heck, we still can go out it.  Case in point, the day I came home and found what I found."

"Yes, well, now that you know about Annie, I suppose you can understand…Maria was so vulnerable after she had the baby, she missed you and she needed a lot of help at first, especially after the children went back to school.  We spent time together, we became friends, I missed Annie since the day she died, and spending those days with Maria in the hills, it hurt less.  She loves you, I know she loves you, there's no love between us, there was nothing on the other side of that kiss, there was nothing on any side of that kiss," Dr. Skinner admitted, "I was just missing my wife.  I didn't intend to or mean to take advantage of yours.  In fact, I'm glad you showed up when you did."

Georg chuckled a bit, "Oh, yeah.  And why's that?"

"Because if you hadn't shown up, Maria probably would have shown me a little bit of the spirit you love so much," Dr. Skinner commented.

Georg couldn't help but laugh, "That is true.  I only have two questions; the first one is where your son is now?"

Dr. Skinner nodded, "He died a year ago; scarlet fever."

Georg took a deep breath, "Ah, yes.  Scarlet fever doesn't discriminate when it kills.  It was what took my first wife from me.  I'm very sorry for all of the suffering you've been through. I can't even say I know, at least, I still had my children after Agathe died.  That brings me to the second question though, how do I know this won't happen again?  How do I know that you and Maria won't go for another walk and you'll try and kiss her again?"

Dr. Skinner sighed, "Because I know it was incredibly stupid and I don't want to ever find out what Maria would have said to me if you hadn't shown up.  You have my word, Sir, as an officer and a gentleman; I will never touch your wife in an inappropriate way again."

The Captain nodded, "I don't know why, but I believe you.  Thank you for sharing your story with me.  It did put things in better perspective."

Dr. Skinner rose and leaned over the desk to study baby Lucas, "He's special, that little one," he commented of the sleeping baby, "You and Maria are very lucky."

Georg rose from his chair also and cuddled the baby to his chest, "I know we are.  We're lucky to have this wonderful family, and we were lucky to have you there when Lucas was born.  I don't believe I have extended my gratitude to you for that yet."

"No gratitude is necessary.  Just accept once again my sincerest apologies," Dr. Skinner said, turning to leave the study.

"Accepted," the Captain agreed, "Now we both better get some sleep.  It'll be morning before we know it."

Dr. Skinner and the Captain left the study and went off in separate directions.  Dr. Skinner towards his quarters, Georg towards the room he shared with Maria. The Captain tried to be quiet when he went into his room incase Maria was still sleeping. He was surprised to find her not in the bed asleep but out on the terrace her white robe blowing in the breeze. Carefully, the Captain placed a sleeping Lucas into his cradle and moved to join his wife on the terrace.  Quietly, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

Maria started when she felt Georg wrap his arms around her, but just as quickly she settled back against his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered near her ear.

"You, me, our family; the fact that you have to go back to war tomorrow night.  I don't ever want this week to end, and now it's going to," Maria sighed, "I miss you so much when you're gone.  I'm just getting used to you being here and you're leaving."

Georg increased the pressure of his arms and kissed her temple, "We still have tonight, my love, we can make it last."  He kissed her cheek down to her throat.

Maria turned in her husband's strong arms and pressed her lips to his, "I love you, Georg.  So much."

"And I love you, Maria, let me show you, Darling," he whispered, taking her lips again, increasing the pressure of his kiss.

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped lightly when Georg lifted her off the floor and carried her to their bed.  Carefully, he laid her down and undid the laces at the neck of her nightgown, kissing his way from her eyes, to her cheeks, to her neck, finally to the delicate valley of skin between her breasts.

Maria's hands and lips explored Georg's body as well, his face, his chest, his abdomen, returning each of his strokes with one of her own. 

Georg rose over on his elbows after removing the clothing that was acting in his mind as a barrier between him and his wife, "Maria, are you sure you're okay with this?  That you are ready for me, for me to…"

"Be gentle," was her only reply as she pulled him down to her again and the two consummated once again their love for one another.

Meanwhile, while Captain von Trapp laid making love to his wife, Admiral von Schriver sat conferring with his top advisors.

"Frau Schreiner said she's sure.  Add that to what his own child said about him and we have a risk and a criminal," Captain Helleman observed.

"But he's very popular with the Austrian people and the Reich's public relations love his hero status.  This could be very dangerous if we move against him," a different Captain advised.

"Yes," Admiral von Schriver replied, "But we could eliminate the problem without letting anyone know we were behind it.  A hero can't he shot as a traitor, but a hero can and should die a hero's death."

"What are you thinking?" Admiral Holden asked, "Are you saying that we depth charge our own sub?"

Admiral von Schriver nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But what about the other men on the ship?" Captain Helleman asked, "We are going to kill innocent men."

"Those men are expendable, the Reich is not, we have to make a choice," Admiral von Schriver noted, "and there is only one choice to make.  Captain Johannes, you're crew will be in charge of the charging.  Don't let anyone of the crew know anything.  We can't let von Trapp be tipped off.  We just need him out of the way, where he can't hurt anyone."

"What about his family?" Captain Helleman asked.

"Hero's death, gentlemen," Admiral von Schriver reminded them, "Hero's benefits."


	15. Descending Into Hell: Part One

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I'm having transition block. Enjoy it anyway  
  
Kris  
  
The day Georg arrived home; Friederich had been roaming the halls after school when he'd over heard Frau Schreiner's call to the Reich officials. She was speaking to someone in a very high position at Bremmehaven by her tone and she was speaking to them about his father.  
  
Friederich was afraid to let his presence be known to Frau Schreiner, one, because she knew as did the rest of his family and Dr. Skinner's staff where his own loyalties were and two, because in spite of that, he couldn't let his father be harmed unjustly.  
  
Growing up with Georg von Trapp, one learned two things, to stand up for your principles and once you've chosen a course, you do you're best for it. Friederich knew, even with his mind clouded with Reich propaganda, that his father had chosen a course against his politics to protect their family as he'd admitted to, which was in tune with his principles and because he'd chosen that way he knew his father would remain loyal. Thus, Frau Schreiner's fears were unfounded.  
  
For the next week, Friederich participated in family events, meals, and sing along while forever debating what he should do in his mind. Should he hold his tongue and let his father's own prowess be his defense? Should he confront and challenge Frau Schreiner? Should he warn his father?  
  
Now, it was the morning of the day the Captain would leave and Friederich still was not sure if his course was the right one, but he had run out of time.  
  
Friederich took a deep breath and knocked on the door of his father's study, where the Captain and Maria sat conversing about household issues, before the Captain had to leave again.  
  
Maria had seen the change in Friederich since Lucas was born. He'd yet to come around to their way of thinking, but he'd stopped believing his family evil for not sharing his opinions. It was not ideal, but acceptable.  
  
Maria rose cuddling the baby to her breast, "Of course, Friederich," she smiled, glad he wanted to talk to his father, "We'll finish this later, Darling," she said to Georg giving him a quick kiss.  
  
Nervously, Friederich sat down across from his father and took a deep breath.  
  
"You wanted a word with me, Son?' Georg asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the boy replied, "I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do or not, but I think not doing anything would probably be more wrong."  
  
Georg was intrigued, "Usually doing nothing when you know you should do something is more wrong. Because just by doing something you're showing you're in turn with the world around you," Georg explained, "What are you not sure of Son?" Friederich like these talks with his father. His father was in spite of Friederich's earlier feelings, a wonderful example of manhood. He could learn a lot from his examples and his mistakes.  
  
"Well," he explained, "it's like this. The other day I overheard someone tell another person his suspicions about a 3rd persons motives for doing something. It sounded like the person knew information about the 3rd person and if that information gets mistaken or to the right person, the 3rd person could get in trouble, serious trouble. Do I'm wondering, do I tell the 3rd person what I heard?"  
  
Georg sighed, he had to think about it, "Friederich, you know one should not listen to other people's conversations," he reminded his son.  
  
"I know, and I hardly did, but...it sounded like something that should not be done and..."  
  
"All right," Georg stopped him, his son was getting nervous, "why don't you tell me what you heard, then I can think about it."  
  
"That's the problem, Sir," Friederich said, "You see, you're the 3rd person I heard the thing about."  
  
Georg was silent for few minutes, while he thought. He wanted to know what was being said, but at the same time, he didn't. He sighed, "Friederich, you have to decide this for yourself. Will the information you have be helpful or hurtful to me if you don't tell me?"  
  
Friederich sighed then nodded, "Then tell me."  
  
"Father, I don't know all the information, but...I heard Frau Schreiner and she's told someone, I don't know who about your loyalties, or lack thereof. I just wanted you to be aware."  
  
Georg took a deep breath; this situation could be very dangerous for himself, for Maria and the children, for everyone concerned, "Thank you Friederich for telling me. I'll be prepared when they speak with me. Don't concern yourself with this anymore."  
  
Friederich nodded, "Thank you, Father for listening."  
  
Georg nodded rising behind his desk, "It's always my pleasure to listen to you."  
  
Nothing else was said about what happened in the study. Georg didn't say anything to Maria, nor Friederich to the other children, they just kept it themselves. When Georg packed up his things to leave, he kissed each child, when he reached Friederich, he held him extra tightly, and "You were a man today son. You made me proud."  
  
"I love you, Father," Friederich whispered in his father's ear, before he let him go.  
  
Meanwhile, at Bremmehaven Naval Base Admiral von Schriver consulted with the ship's Captain who was assigned to take care of the "von Trapp situation."  
  
"What if he catches on?" he asked.  
  
"He won't," the Admiral replied.  
  
"What if he does? Then what?"  
  
"By the time he notices you are charging him, it'll be too late," von Schriver affirmed, "This must be done. I'll be deploying his sub three days after he returns. Make sure Tom knows that the moment he gets back I want to see him," the Admiral instructed.  
  
"Yes, Sir," the ship's Captain acknowledged, giving him the Reich salute, before leaving. 


	16. Descending Into Hell: Part Two

Georg arrived back at Bremmehaven with time to spare.  He was grateful for that because he knew he'd need to mind his ways with all eyes on him.  He knew he'd have to be careful, that he couldn't anger anyone.  There were Nazis in close proximity to Maria and the children, and while he was sure Dr. Skinner would do everything he could to protect them, his loyalties were with the Reich.

"Good afternoon, Sir," Tom greeted when he saw Georg arrived back.

"Good afternoon, Tom," the Captain replied, "any telegrams or messages."

"Not many, Sir," Tom replied, "Admiral von Schriver requests to see you upon you arrival. Also, your wife telegraphed to say that Frau Schreiner had a healthy baby girl."

The Captain smiled, "Excellent.  Please call the Admiral and let him know I'm on my way."

"Yes, Sir," Tome replied, doing as ordered.

When Captain von Trapp arrived in the Admiral's outer office, his assistant greeted him with a salute, "Captain von Trapp, welcome back, Sir."

"Thank you, Karl.  Is the Admiral in?" he asked.

Karl shook his head, "No, Sir.  He wasn't expecting you so soon, Sir."

"All right," the Captain nodded, "I'll wait for awhile," he told Karl before having a seat.

The Captain waited nearly an hour before Karl's phone rang.  Georg listened with one ear to the professional exchange before Karl disconnected the call and rose from the desk, "Excuse me, Sir.  I must deliver these orders to the other side of the base.  I'll be back soon."

Captain von Trapp nodded and returned to his waiting for the Admiral to arrive.  Another hour slowly ticked by and neither Admiral von Schriver nor his assistant returned. The phone rang and the Captain debated answering it, it wasn't his office so he let it go.  A few minutes later, it rang again.  The Captain then decided it must be important and the incessant jingling every five minutes would make this wait even more interminable.  Finally, the Captain took the call.

Georg listened to the General on the other end, and offered to take a message for the Admiral.  He searched the top of the desk for a pen or pencil which he found under some file folders.  One of the names on the folder caught his eye, First Lieutenant Brandon Heinz.  Lieutenant Heinz was a member of his crew.  Out of curiosity, Captain von Trapp searched the names on the other folders, in the pile, Lieutenant Schreiner, Hempstead Bhaer, Corporal Krell…they were all members assigned to his U-boat crew.

Finally, a thick record folder was revealed with his name on the label.

By this time, the voice on the other end was growing annoyed and was repeating, "Hello.  Hello."

Quickly the Captain took the phone message and put it in his uniform pocket.  He glanced at the clock.  He didn't know how long he had until the Admiral or Karl returned.  All he knew was his guy was telling him to read that file.

Georg opened Lt. Heinz folder and read remarks written in Tom's writing, his writing, and the Admiral's writing.  Georg scanned the words and the sheets of paper inside the folder.  On a blank slip of paper was written a list of contact names in case something should happened to the young lieutenant and underneath those names was a handwritten note of what appeared to be instructions for what to write in a death notification telegram.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_We regret to inform you that your brother, Lieutenant Brandon H. Heinz was killed in action in the __North Atlantic__ when his U-boat was depth charged while defending the Third Reich forces.  We were grateful to him for his service in the Navy of the Third Reich, from November 19, 1937 until September 23, 1939._

_Admiral von Schriver_

_Navy of the Third Reich._

September 23, 1939.  Today was September 12.  How could the Admiral know Brandon Heinz would be KIAed on a depth charged submarine in nine days?  Georg's stomach dropped as he began leafing through the other folders, finding similar messages in each, along with relatives benefit forms, and medal recommends. Something was going on, and he knew that the information Friederich told him had something to do with it.  This was all part of some elaborate plot and it sickened Georg that the Admiral would murder innocent men to remove him with exalting speculation and questions from the public.  His popularity amongst his countrymen would hinder any trial or formal on the level action, so they powers that be were forced to be diabolical.

It made sense, when he thought about it.  Make it look like they were all heroes, while eliminating him as a risk to the Navy and as a possibly spy.  They'd lose some innocents, but oh, well, they could replenish them with brainwashed youth members and promote enlisted to the rank of COs if necessary.  It was all very clever.  If only Georg knew who set him up.

Before he really had time to think about it, he heard Admiral von Schriver's voice in the hall.  He hurried to take a seat and opened his briefcase to study his own files to avoid suspicion.

Admiral von Schriver seemed shocked when he entered but not worried, "Ah, Captain von Trapp, I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, Sir," the Captain replied saluting his superior, "I arrived early."

The Admiral nodded, "Excellent.  How long has Karl been gone?"

"Not very long, Sir," Georg fibbed.  He didn't want to tip his hand and reveal any possibility that he knew about the plan, or that he was formulating one of his own.

"Come in," Admiral von Schriver invited, "have a seat."

Georg sat across from the Admiral and prayed he looked relaxed and was acting normally. 

"So how are things home?  How are your wife and son?" the Admiral asked.

"They are well, Sir.  My son is getting really bit, all my older children are back in school, so Maria was glad to have some help for awhile," Georg answered.

"Don't you have a governess?" the Admiral asked.

'No," Georg replied, "I offered, but Maria wanted to do it all herself so…"

"Well, I admire that.  Our doctor reports she is every bit as wonderful as you say," Admiral von Schriver said.

"She is a rare gem," Georg agreed with a smile.

"Now, down to business," the Admiral began, "As you are aware, our ground forces annexed Poland for the Reich's expansion and the Brits have since declared war on us.  Now, your missions will be more crucial than ever, and more dangerous."

"I understand, Sir.  The British Navy is one of the best in the world," Captain von Trapp commented.

"Yes, it is.  So long story short, Captain, you and your crew will be deployed in the North Atlantic seeking British air craft carriers in position to launch air raids on German controlled territory on the continent.  The mission will be short, about 90 days, but crucial," the Admiral said, "Get your crew together, Captain.  You'll be deployed in 48 hours."

Georg felt sick.  Forty-eight hours was not enough time to formulate an effective counter plan against what the Admiral and his cronies had cooked up.  Thus, he'd have to devise some safely measures in case the idea he was formulating in his head was not successful.

The start of that plan would be to reach of to Max and inform him that in the event of his being killed, he was to take Maria and the children out of Austria to safety in Switzerland so they could not become targets. He was working on a time limit and had a few important things to do, so as soon as the Admiral dismissed him, he set about writing.

_Dear Max,_

_I don't have long to write as I'm pressed once again for time.  I must cut to the point and ask you without preamble or pleasantry a most urgent favor.  _

_I've just learned that my sub is to be deployed to the __North Atlantic__ for reconnaissance and now that the Reich is at warm with __England__, this is a dangerous assignment.  Because of this, I may not be able to return home to __Austria__ for sometime.  There is a chance, however slight, that I may never return home if the battles go badly.  That is why I ask you, my dearest friend, to go to __Salzburg__, assail yourself of my hospitality and take care of my family._

_I thank you in advance for the favor I know you will grant to me and always remember, the reddest fern grows on the snow capped mountain._

_Georg._

The code was something Max and Georg devised before he left.  If Georg ever had to instruct Max to move his family in the event of his death or capture.  That way, if their correspondence were intercepted, it would seem like an inside joke between two friends.  It was times like these; Georg adored the conniving side of Max's nature.

The two day allotment before deployment flew by and before Georg realized it, there were only four hours left to go.  He had to be on deck briefing his men in two hours and he'd yet to leave word for Maria.

He wanted to phone Maria, hear her voice, carry it with him into battle if he had to, but he had to think of her.  A phone call was not something she could keep later on, it was not like a letter that could be savored, read and reread, so he quickly began outlining his thoughts of things he wanted to say to his wife and family.

It took Georg nearly the full two hours of time he had to write a letter, leaving both words of love and words of instruction for his wife and each of his children.  He'd told Maria she was to read those parts to each child in the event they were notified of his death.  On his way out to the dock, he gave the letter to Tom, the one person he still trusted, "Tom, make sure this gets to my wife in Salzburg," he told him, his shoulder square, his posture not betraying a hint of the fear he felt.

"Yes, Sir," Tom replied, "May God go with you."

A/N:  PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME!!  THIS WILL BE THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF _FOR THE SAKE OF THE FAMILY_ UNTIL THE WEEK OF JULY 19TH.  FROM JULY 12 UNTIL JULY 19 I WILL BE ON VACATION WITH MY FAMILY.  THANK YOU FOR READING AND LOOK FOR AN UPDATE THE WEEK OF THE 19TH.


	17. The Ninth Gate of Hell: Part One

Usually the Captain was very relaxed on his vessel, very in control, very in charge.  He knew the boat, he knew the crew, and he knew his job very, very well, yet this time he couldn't relax.  The decision  he would make in the next few days would mean life or death literally for his men as well as himself.  He didn't worry too much over his home situation, Maria and the children were in excellent hands with Max.  He never thought he'd say this, but he was really glad to have a friend like Max Detweiller to rely on.  

The men watched him curiously the next few days, they watched how often he checked their radar, their ammunitions.  Captain von Trapp was nervous, that was obvious, but what was he nervous about.

Maria von Trapp was nervous too.  Max unexpectedly arrived at her doorstep one evening claiming he was invited by Georg while he was home on leave.  Maria was certain that was not true because Georg would have told her, but intuition warned her to be silent and not question, so she welcomed Max and kept her silence.

Max's surprise "visit" delighted the children even Friederich and no one except Liesl really noticed Maria's from or her worry.  When a letter came a few days after Max's arrival Maria read it with as much apprehension as anticipation.  When she read the words that Georg had for her, she couldn't help but cry.

_Darling Maria,_

_I write this with every hope you receive it intact and with fervent prayer this letter will be entirely unnecessary.  Yet, as I am as you so often remind me, forever efficient and prepared, I feel I must live up to that standard._

_I've just been made aware my sub will be deployed to the __Atlantic__ to perform tasks related to our new trouble with __Great Britain__, and I fear it will be among my more dangerous assignments since we are involved in open war with the British.  I feel it essential to say what's required now, in case, I cannot in the future.  The British Royal Navy is a worthy opponent and I all ready bare the scars of their seamanship and determination to victory.  Thus, I must admit that this is a mission I may not return from._

_In that event, my love, it is you who will bear the cross of our family, raising and guiding them.  I have every confidence you are equal to this task, but I wouldn't be the household you love if I didn't put in my opinions._

_Please realize if I do come home safe this letter and its messages are never to be shared with the children. I don't wish their undo worry._

The letter went on to detail instruction and expectation for each child along with his hopes and dreams for each one. All things Maria knew Georg felt in his heart, but would have difficulty saying out loud.

Maria never even realized that as she read what could be her husband's final words, that she cried.  That is, until she felt Liesl's hand on her back.

"What is it, Mother?" Liesl asked, "Bad news?"

Hastily, Maria shook her head, "No, I just miss your Father sometimes."

Liesl nodded, "It's nice when he's home, but after he goes back, it's even harder."

"After…before I wasn't as worried but after England got involved, it won't be searching anymore, it will be fighting."

"I know, but Father came home from the last war, he'll come home from this one," Liesl reasoned, needing to believe that herself.

"It's just this letter," Maria sniffed, "it's like…" Georg told her never to read the letter to the children unless she received news of his death, "It reminds me of how much I miss him."

Liesl nodded sympathetically and hugged her mother, "He misses you, too."

Liesl left to let Maria calm herself, "If only you knew, Liesl.  If only you knew."

After a week on the submarine, it was obvious to the crew that Captain von Trapp's anticipating an attack.  Their normally fearless Captain was showing his apprehension his fear of what could happen.

The night before the projected date Georg found, after saying a full rosary that he had to give orders to his men.  In the event that injured were incurred it was imperative those left were able to get to friendly port. So, before breakfast the next morning, the Captain addressed a fully assembled crew.

"Gentlemen, last night around 22:00 pm, we entered the north Atlantic Ocean, hostile territory.  Years of submarine experience has taught me that we are at a crucial point now.  If we're going to be attacked, depth charged, and the like, this is when it will happen.  We need preparations in the event we sustain damage and if any of our officers are injured or God forbid killed in combat.  I've posted a chain of command outside my door.  In case, someone in command is injured, myself, or the ex-O, get the sub back to a friendly…"

"Captain, Sir," a sailor named Kendrich called, "Sonar just picked up a destroyer."

"Have they seen us?" Captain von Trapp barked.

"Yes, Sir," the sailor replied as the submarine was shaken by a strong blast.

"Torpedo the ship," the Captain ordered as the back cabin filled with smoke and another blast hit the sub's starboard side and sent the Captain flying into the ship's gun rack.

Two crewmen moved immediately to their fallen leader and other comrades that had been injured by flying debris, while executive officer shouted an order, "Surface," he ordered, "Surface."

"Surface?" a crewmen challenged, "if we do that, we'll be taken prisoner."

"No we won't," the ex-O demanded, "That ship is a friendly."

Life in the von Trapp family would change that day.  Maria felt uneasy all day, since the moment Lucas woke up for his feeding, but she couldn't put her finger on why.  So when she passed the study, that had become an operating system for Dr. Skinner she couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, I want him sent here!" Dr. Skinner barked, "I am the commanding officer of the Austrian medical corp., he is a highly respected HERO and I will be treating him. End of story, so get a plane, a boat, a horse and buggy whatever you need to and get him here to his home, to his family, and to my crew!"

There was silence for a few moments then Dr. Skinner spoke again, "Thank you.  We'll be ready for that tomorrow morning."  With that he hung up the phone.

Damn it!!  How was he going to explain this to Maria?  This was what every wife feared, what he feared as a doctor, that some one he knew would get hurt.  He heard a rustle of a dress and looked up, eyes filled with unreadable emotions, "Maria," he said gentle looking at the terrified woman, "I think you better sit down."


	18. The Ninth Gate of Hell: Part Two

Maria looked at the doctor's grave countenance and felt her heartbeat in her throat.  "Wlad…was that about…?" She couldn't finish the query.

"Yes, Maria.  Captain von Trapp's submarine was attacked in the Atlantic Ocean.  He was injured along with a number of his men.  His EX-O and a young sailor named Schreiner got the vessel to a friendly port in Finland yesterday.  I've arrange for the Captain to be brought here to Salzburg by helicopter to be treated by my team," Dr. Skinner told her.

Dr. Skinner kept his voice steady as he revealed this situation to Maria.  He didn't want to upset the young woman.

"How bad is it?" she asked after a few moments.

"I won't be able to fully tell until they get him here and I have a chance to do a complete exam.  While it won't be easy, I don't see that it would be impossible for everything to work out," Dr. Skinner replied.  "My team is very successful."

Maria sat in silence for another minute.  "When will it be?  I'll have to prepare the children."

"Tomorrow morning, noon at the latest," Dr. Skinner said gravely. "Maria believe me, if it is in my power…"

Maria held up a shaky hand, "I know.  I know you've been through this and I trust you will do your best to keep me from…to keep our family from that pain.  These children all ready lost one parent.  And Lucas…"

Dr. Skinner's face darkened.  "Don't think that way, Maria," he warned.  "Positive thinking is a staple in this household.  Sometimes I get sick of it.  But if there ever was a time to positive, it's now. Please Maria."

Maria wiped a stray tear from her eye and rose from the chair she had nearly collapsed into.  "You're right.  Plus, if I let the children see how upset I am it will be harder on them.  We don't know much, so we cannot assume anything."

"I'll do everything I can, Maria.  Please know that." Dr. Skinner implored her.

Marie quickly covered his large healing hands with hers in a gesture of trust and friendship. "I do, Wladyslaw. I certainly do."

Dr. Skinner watched as Maria left the study.  She kept her head up, her shoulders squared and her back straight.  She was the perfect Navy wife; calm, collected, and prepared for anything.  He prayed that her faith in him would not be unfounded and that he would be able to save her beloved husband; if not for any other reason than to spare her that kind of pain.

Maria decided to wait until after supper to share the news with the children and Max.  Even then she only wanted to share it with the older five.  Marta and Gretl were simply too young for that kind of news.  Maria would handle their questions when she could answer them better.  And that would be after Georg was delivered safely home to Dr. Skinner's care.

Maria had spoken with Frau Schreiner, Frau Schmidt, and Franz earlier and they took the two youngest children and the baby upstairs.  That gave Maria time to talk to her older children.

The older children sensed that something was amiss.  They could read it in their mother's demeanor and Liesl and Friederich who ate on either side of Maria saw how little she ate.  Maria always had a healthy appetite except when she was pregnant.  They both knew that was not the case of course.  That would not be cause for the sadness in their mother's eyes.

The five eldest von Trapps and Max gathered in the salon after their dessert, all were ill at ease, but no one more so than Maria.  She saw Liesl and Brigitta watching her, both of them wondering what was going on.  She saw Friederich nervously wringing his hand as if he knew all ready what was going on.  The only ones who weren't in tune to something were Louisa and Kurt.  Kurt was too busy pulling Lousia's hair and she was too busy trying to hit him for doing it.

"Children," Maria began.  "Kurt, Louisa settle down. I have something very important to tell  you about your father."

Max watched his friend's face.  It was pale and her blue eyes were shining with unshed tears.  Yet her cheeks were dry, her posture was ramrod straight.  Georg would be so proud of her.

"Is he getting another leave?" Liesl asked, her question a prayer.

"Is he getting transferred?" Brigitta guessed.

Maria shook her head.  "Well, in a way Liesl, you're right.  Your father will be coming home again; soon, tomorrow in fact.  But…" Maria trailed off and took a deep breath.  "He's been injured in battle.  We don't know yet how badly.  I just thought you should be prepared."

Liesl got up from her seat on the settee and hugged her mother.  She motioned with her eyes for the others to do that same thing.  Soon everyone in the salon was hugging, one large show of family solidarity and support.

"Mother," Friederich began, "Do you know how it happened?"

"No," Maria shook her head.  "All I know is that Dr. Skinner arranged it so your Father can be treated here by his staff."

"We should thank him," Louisa said.

"I have all ready," Maria replied.  "Now, we're all going to need to be very strong for each other in the next few days.  It's going to be hard, seeing your father injured.  You know he'd want us to stick together so that's what we are going to do."

Georg liked his family strong and unified.  It was only thing that he'd impressed on Maria in his letters and before him even left for the war.  They were like his domestic submarine crew.  Each had their role to fill.  They could survive on their own, that is without support structures of the outside world, but they needed each other, if one part failed, the whole ship stalled.  That could not happen in this house. 

Max who had been silent up until now, saw that Maria needed sometime to be by herself.  She was being strong for the children, but she needed time to process and plan things out in her mind.  He took over then, as his friend would have wanted him to do.

"Children, let's go on outside now and have a walk.  You can show me some of new animals in the stables," Max suggested.

Liesl wasn't stupid.  She knew Max was trying to clear them out to give Maria space, so with a final squeeze of her mother's shoulder; she helped him lead her siblings out of the house.

Friederich caught up with Max, whispered something in his ear and returned to Maria.

"What is it, Friederich?  I noticed you seemed angry when…"Maria began.

"I warned Father something like this could happen.  I heard someone here plotting this, scheming…" The teen sniffed.  "We have to be careful now and not let…we have to be careful who we trust."

Friederich's words scared Maria.  When Georg first left, the boy was radically pro-Nazi.  He was nearly out of control.  Now, he seemed just the opposite of that.  It seemed as if his family was his priority, just as his father always wanted it to be.  It didn't matter to Georg what Friederich's politics were, as long as his blood remained true to the fold.

"Who was it?" Maria asked.  She had to know.  "Was it Dr. Skinner?  One of his men?  Tell me."

"No." The boy shook his head.  "It was Frau Schreiner.  I heard her on the phone with some Admiral.  She overheard Father say something about why he was really fighting this war.  I told him there was…that it could be dangerous, but…"

"Friederich, calm down," Maria said.  "We have to do our best to act as normal as possible."

Maria kept her head for the boy, but inside she felt sick, physically sick.  The thought that Helga, someone she had befriended, someone she had invited into her home had betrayed them like this saddened her and terrified her.  It terrified her that Marta, Gretl, and Lucas were with her now.  But even moreso, it terrifed her that in less than one day, Georg would be in the same house as she was.

"Friderich, when Uncle Max gets back, I want you to tell him and Liesl what you told me.  Your father is not to be left alone with Frau Shreiner not even for a second.  Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The boy replied.

"Good, you're father is not to be out of our sight.  Not until we get to the bottom of this," Maria affirmed.

"How are we going to do that?" Friederich asked.

Maria sighed.  "I'm not sure yet, but I'm going to figure it out.  That's what your Father would do.  We can't disappoint him can we?"

"No, Mother."  Friederich studied his shoes. "I've done that enough all ready."

Maria leaned over and hugged the boy.  "You made some errors in judgement.  But  you are young and now you know what those errors were.  Your father has forgiven you for that, and so have I."

Maria hugged her oldest son then sent him on his way.  She had some praying to do and some thinking.  She didn't know who to trust.  She wasn't even sure if she could fully trust Wladyslaw or even Max.  She'd have to go it alone on this, until she was sure. 

"Not totally alone," she reminded herself.  "The Lord will provide."

Dr. Skinner had overheard Maria' fears and her conversation with her son.  He knew what he had to do, even at the risk of exposing himself and his mission.  This family was more important than Hoover's noble cause. He'd have to figure out a way to help them, to lead the Gestapo off the von Trapp's track. The Captain's life was at risk, his family was at risk.  If he had the power to stop that, he would.

Captain von Trapp had no misguided loyalties.  He was not spying or doing anything that he shouldn't be doing.  He only wanted to do right by his family.  They were his prime motivation, but that wasn't good enough for these people.  The only acceptable motivator to them was believe the leader, Hitler, was right.  Heaven forbid someone have their own mind, and Georg von Trapp had that.    

The von Trapp's would need help.  The Captain would need medical care and then all of them would have to get out of Austria.  They made one failed attempt, it wouldn't stop there.  These monsters would get to him however they could, through whomever they could, meaning Maria or the oldest girl, Liesl.  He couldn't let that happen, and if it meant his life, he would stop it from happening.  On his wife's grave, he would.


	19. Bittersweet Return: Part One

Thanks to Tulipbrains for her help with the letter and some grammatical corrections. You rock!!

Maria stayed awake the entire night, her mind whirling with possibilities. It had been her wish, her prayer that Georg came home, but never in any dream or nightmare had imagined this scenario.

Dr. Skinner was not sure of the time the crew would arrive with their Captain so as early as 8 am he had his men prepping. Maria was admittedly surprised at his fervent determination. He'd resolved himself to making sure Georg received the best possible care even though Maria was certain the Reich warned him of their suspicions about Georg. Not that Wladyslaw would mention that to her, he would simply fulfill his duty.

All seven von Trapp children had by breakfast been informed of their father's injury and impending arrival, granted it was watered down for eight and six year old minds. Only baby Lucas was free from the fear associated with Georg's injury and even he, who seemed to continuously fuss was not unscathed.

Maria tried to keep herself busy as the time slowly ticked by. When the phone rang about two o'clock, she felt her stomach drop. This could be the call she was waiting for or the call she dreaded. It turned out, it was both.

Dr. Skinner took the call and came to find Maria when he was finished.

"Maria," he addressed her in a very business like manner. "That phone call was from Salzburg. There was a skirmish in the city with about forty wounded, Nazi and common folk. Uh, we've been instructed to receive these casualties."

"Was Georg…?" Maria began.

"The detail escorting him sustained two casualties, but the lieutenant said he wasn't further," Dr. Skinner replied.

Maria sighed with relief, "What can I do?"

"Um, we're going to need assistance. You can help by um, your housekeeper you and your oldest daughter can work as nurses during triage. My men are setting up triage points in the foyer."

"All right. How long?" she asked thankful for a task to occupy his mind.

"Twenty minutes," Dr. Skinner replied. "Meet me in the foyer."

Maria instructed Friederich and Louisa to keep the other children in their rooms whle she, Liesl, and Frau Schmidt helped Dr. Skinner.

"Not under any circumstances are any of you to come downstairs," Maria warned.

"Mother, what about Frau Schreiner?" Friederich asked in a hushed whisper.

"Max has her out to Vienna visiting with her sister. She won't be back until tomorrow. Just do as I ask and don't worry about anything else," Maria said.

Louisa and Friederich quickly nodded and kept themselves occupied entertaining the younger siblings.

Once the wounded started arriving the fear Maria had been feeling started to dissipate, for her mind became occupied by the doctors, the orderlies, and the patients swirling about her. She'd never thought there could be so much blood, so much suffering in one place.

Until then, even when Georg's men brought him in. Thus, it wasn't until much later until Maria was actually able to see Dr. Skinner and ask about Georg's condition.

Maria felt awful about that. It should have been foremost on her priority list, but with almost fifty other casualties, she was need elsewhere in the house. Part of her was grateful for the distraction, because it gave Dr. Skinner time to assess Georg condition and give her an accurate diagnosis and prognosis.

After cleaning the blood of her hands and changing her now ruined dress, Maria searched the west wing until she found Dr. Skinner alone in the study.

"Wladyslaw?" Maria started softly. He looked tired, tired and defeated.

"Maria," he sighed. "I suppose you'd be inquiring about Georg?"

Maria nodded, "Yes, I 'm anxious to see him and to know about his condition."

"Of course, your helping me kept you long enough from your duty as a wife," he acknowledged.

"It was my duty as a wife to assist my husband comrades," Maria replied.

Dr. Skinned walked with her up to the east wing. "All the while talking to her. When she said those last words, something inside of him, an iron coil that had helped him hold his silence snapped, "Drop the act, Maria! I know all about it."

Maria paused and stared at him, surprised, "I don't know what you mean," Maria hastily replied, trying to keep her cover.

"Don't act stupid!" Dr. Skinner warned. "And don't be coy. I can't help you if you're not straight with me."

"Doctor, I really have no what you're talking about. I do, however, resent…"

"I know everything, Maria," Dr. Skinner whispered fiercely in non accented English. "I heard it all."

If Maria ever felt faint in her life, it was in that moment. The doctor's English held no hint of the heavy Germanic accent Georg's held and his sentences seemed effortless, unlike her choppy phrases. It could only mean one thing, English was his native language.

"Who are you?" Maria asked, fear evident in her voice. "What are you?"

"You can't know that," he replied. "Just know this…your family's secret is safe. And I'll see to it your family is safe, your children, you husband…"

"How? Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not setting us up? How do I know you're not dangerous? How do I know that at this very minute you aren't trying to get me to say something that isn't…something…"

"You know because you've all ready let your guard down. You know me, Maria." His eyes were insistent and she could see the truth and sincerity in the brown depths

"Do I? Do I really? Because not one word you're saying make any sense to me," Maria told him. "Now, drop this…this madness, and tell me about my husband."

"Maria, this is important. It is vitally important you listen to me. I heard your son confess to you last night. I heard him name Helga Schreiner and I know that your family's loyalties are not with the Third Reich," Dr. Skinner revealed in a whisper. "I also know I can help get you out of here, because if he lives Maria, you'll have to get out of Austria, and you can never come back."

Everything Dr. Skinner said before and everything he said since after was lost on Maria. The only words that stuck were if he lives.

"What do you mean if?" Maria hastily questioned.

"Before you see the Captain let me explain. During the battle, the sub sustained a hit to the engine room which caused it to catch on fire. Georg was knocked unconscious and his men were quick to tend to him, but not quick enough to keep him from inhaling smoke or to keep him from sustaining burns to the chest and upper legs. His forearms also have some minor burns."

Maria gasped and covered her mouth as if to suppress a scream, "Oh God! Is he in pain or…"

"We're managing it, but I'm afraid the travel required to bring him here caused an infection. He has a very high fever," Dr. Skinner told her. "But he is strong and he has been conscious a few times. He's asked to see you. Go on in."

Taking a deep breath, Maria opened the door. She knew the extend of Georg's injuries but the sight of him lying on a bed, chest covered in gauzy bandages, forearms invisible under similar if not lighter bandages. His forehead was glistening with perspiration and his normally healthy looking complexion was pale from fever. It was almost too much.

Dr. Skinner stayed close behind her and guided her to the chair next to the Captain's. Gently Maria placed her hand on the Captain's upper arm.

"Georg. Georg, its Maria, Darling," she said softly.

The Captain's eyes were closed but through the fever, the pain, and the drugs he heard a soft voice and felt a gentle touch. That voice wanted something. It wanted him to do something. What did it want? He focused when it came again.

"Georg, open your eyes for me, Darling. Please, open your eyes let me see you're all right," Maria nearly begged through the tears clogging her throat.

Open his eyes. That is what the voice wanted. He recognized that voice, he cherished its sound as he did the gentle touch he could feel on his arm He could oblige that voice, he had to oblige it. He could open his eyes, it shouldn't be too hard.

It seemed to take a great deal of effort to get Georg to open his eyes. Maria coaxed him, and finally though his eyes did flutter open and meet hers.

"Maria?" he rasped, his voice hoarse from lack of water and the damage of the smoke he'd inhaled.

"Yes, Darling. I'm here. You're home now and everything is going to be all right," she comforted.

"Maria," the Captain said again, his voice still holding authority in spite of his position. "The children…the letter…" It was difficult for him to speak, he had difficulty breathing and the medication was making his brain foggy.

"I have the letter to the children. It's all right. You rest. Don't try to speak," Maria soothed gently, reaching to wipe his brow with a cold cloth.

"No. Maria," Georg said. "Read the letter." Those three words came out as strongly as anything he'd ever said to her. His tone reminded her of the time he not so gallantly told her, "Bedtime will be strictly observed in this house." Maria recalled Georg's written orders not to share those words unless he did. Now his command to share them frightened her as much as it pleased her. She did want the children to hear their father's words while was still able to know of their gratitude for his love and pride.

Rewetting the cloth and moving it soothing across his brow, Maria promised, "I'll read the letter. Georg, I promise. Now rest, darling. Rest and get well."

The Captain fell back to sleep, but Maria remained at his side for a while longer. It made her feel better to watch his chest rise and fall as he breathed, and to hear his occasional murmur. Finally after two hours, Frau Schmidt came for her.

"Baroness," she spoke gently. "Your children are asking about their father. I don't know what to tell them."

Maria sighed, "I best see about them. Frau Schmidt, please stay with the Captain."

The loyal housekeeper nodded and sat in the chair Maria had just vacated. Those poor children were terrified, even Liesl, her father's daughter was outwardly nervous. They needed their mother's reassurance.

Maria sat with the children in their rooms, just holding them for a moment, letting them give her comfort as she comforted them. Finally Brigitta called the question, "Mother, how is Father?"

"Sit down children. Liesl, bring Lucas to me, please," Maria instructed.

Liesl did so, then sat on the settee with Gretl in her lap. She could feel what her mother was about to reveal.

"Children, you're Father is very sick. He was injured in the battle and now his wounds have become infected. I know it sounds bad, but he was awake and he was talking. Dr. Skinner thinks everything is going to be okay," Maria said quickly. She let it all rush out in one breath the paused a moment to let it sink in before she mentioned the letter.

"Before he left, he wrote me a long letter. That letter has a message for each one of you and he asked me to share them with you," Maria told them and took the folded paper from her apron pocket.

_Darling Maria,___

_I write this with every hope you receive it intact and with fervent prayer this letter will be entirely unnecessary. Yet, as I am as you so often remind me, forever efficient and prepared, I feel I must live up to that standard.___

_I've just been made aware my sub will be deployed to the __Atlantic__ to perform tasks related to our new trouble with __Great Britain__, and I fear it will be among my more dangerous assignments since we are involved in open war with the British. I feel it essential to say what's required now, in case, I cannot in the future. The British Royal Navy is a worthy opponent and I all ready bare the scars of their seamanship and determination to victory. Thus, I must admit that this is a mission I may not return from.___

_In that event, my love, it is you who will bear the cross of our family, raising and guiding them. I have every confidence you are equal to this task, but I wouldn't be the household you love if I didn't put in my opinions.___

_Please realize if I do come home safe this letter and its messages are never to be shared with the children. I don't wish their undo worry._

_Liesl__: It seems only yesterday that you were a tiny baby. Now, you are indeed, a fully grown woman and an excellent one. You are smart, beautiful, and you remind so much of your mother, both of your mothers. You have Agathe's gentle grace, Maria's feisty spirit, and dare I say, my stubbornness. Lord bless the man who decided to take you to wife, both for his intelligence at making such a choice and for his for safety if he dare to challenge a cause you believe in. I'm glad you took that from me, Liesl, for I fear a will of iron and a heart of gold will be the only way to survive in the world that is being left to you. I rest well at night knowing that my beloved home, my beloved country, is in the capable hands of people, men and women like you. I'm proud to say that you are my child, Liesl. A father could not want for a better daughter._

_Friederich__: What can I really say to my first born son? You and I have been having our differences lately, politically and otherwise, but I firmly believe that is because we are cut from the same cloth. You believe in what you believe in and you'll challenge me or anyone else. Thus, I feel safe knowing that I raised you to make the right decisions and that I taught you how to be the man you are. _

_The other day, I was thinking about something my grandfather told my father when I decided to join the Navy. My father was against that and his father told him, Henreich, Navy man or business man, Georg is still your son. He could be Navy, Army, doctor, lawyer, Catholic or Lutheran, but he'll still be Georg. I should have listened to that wise advice as my father had. Whether German or Austrian, Nazi or not, you are still on the inside, below the label, my son, the son I raised. And I know that son I raised is the man I raised. And that's why I feel comfortable leaving you with the responsibility of the family, caring and guiding them down roads that will make me proud. I have faith in you, my son. And I have pride in you._

_Louisa: I forced myself to remember that everything I've disciplined you for doing, I've once done myself. I was the trouble maker, the prankster…they say the things you see in your children, the things you discipline them for are the things you most wish to discipline yourself for. You are my tomboy, Louisa. You're the family's spirit, the family's humor, and the apple of my eye. Don't change that Louisa. I know you'll grow and mature into a more refined lady, but I pray every day that hint of mischief stays in those eyes. I love you, Louisa, as you are. I know sometimes, I yell and complain that your behavior is not ladylike, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter and I'm proud of that fact. Stay strong, Louisa. Don't ever compromise yourself, for anyone._

_Kurt: I know you want to be a man, and I know that once it is time for that to be, you'll be a good one. You're my son, you have all of my attributes, including the wish to be ahead of you time. These times are precious, Kurt, these times can never be returned once they have been lost. Don't lose this precious time, Kurt. These are time to remember, the days to hold onto, the path that will take you from being an exceptional and obedient boy to an honorable and extraordinary man._

_Brigitta__: Oh, the dreams I have for you. I see you doing great things, daughter. You're mind is so exceptional, and your talent for music and all things is something to proud of. I trust that in the next few years, as you mature even more, heaven help me, that you will be the lady I expect you to be. Never be afraid to show your intelligent, never let anyone stop you from being all you can be. We are verging on a modern time, and I see you, my girl, leading the pack. I love you, I'm proud to be your father, and I pray that I can someday watch that. Know Brigitta, that either way, physically or not, I will be there to guide you, always. Your brain is a precious gift, use it. Make me proud._

_Marta: __My darling little lady. Although you are only 7-years old, you certainly could teach your sisters a thing or two on how to be a lady. I hate to admit it, but in a few years, boys will be knocking down our door to talk to you. And you my angel, will have the grace and elegance every woman wishes she had...when you turn them all down. _

_  
Gretl: My sweet, baby girl.. I cannot even begin to imagine all the wonderful things the Lord has in store for you! I only wish I knew I would be around to witness it all...regardless of where I am, I shall be watching over all of you, your seven brothers and sisters, and your mother. Please keep everyone happy, darling. If anyone can do it, it's you! I love you, Baby._

_Lucas: To you, I must express my regrets, but I'm not afraid. I know you'll have excellent role models to follow, two exceptional men in Kurt and Friederich to show you how to be a von Trapp, and six exceptional women, from your mother to your sister to show you how to love and how to be compassionate, how to be a whole person. You all ready have so much, potential, just look at your parentage. You sure did great in the Mom department, and if it's not to prideful to say, you didn't too badly in the Father department either. You are this family's future, and though you are too young to understand this now, I know your mother will share this with you often. Do your best to follow in the footsteps of those before you and do your best to leave a legacy behind._

As Maria read the last lines to the baby boy in her arms, her tears began to cloud the writing on the paper. Liesl, the only child with dry eyes, took it from her and folded it up.

Liesl took her father's words to her heart. She was his daughter and he'd loathe the idea that he'd made everybody cry. So she did what her father would do, what Maria would do if she was able to see past the sadness of the letter. She moved and took the guitar out of it's case. Sitting down beside Gretl, she played the chord and began to sing, "Raindrops on rose and whiskers on kittens."

End Nineteen


	20. Bittersweet Return: Part Two

Three days passed at a snail's pace. Maria in that time never left Georg's side she stayed in constant attendance. Dr. Skinner was as frequent a presence at the Captain's bedside as Maria was. The dedicated physician left only to make rounds and attend the other wounded under his care. Otherwise, he was at Maria's side caring for the Captain.

Late on the third night of their vigil as Maria rocked Lucas and hummed a lullaby Dr. Skinner felt it was time to reveal his intentions to Maria. Maria's cooperation would be essential if he was going to succeed in getting the family out of Austria before Admiral von Schriver sought to finish what he started. He hoped he'd won her trust, because she needed his help.

Maria stretched her sore back and fussed with her husband's covers. She was aware his condition was improving but he'd yet to recover his strength and he often slept for hours on end.

"Maria," Dr. Skinner began. "These next few days once Captain von Trapp begins to heal, you and I as well as your family will be closely watched by Frau Schreiner and your butler."

"Our butler? Franz?" Maria was surprised.

"Your butler has been a member of the party for some time and we've discovered that he and Frau Schreiner were partly responsible for your family's situation here."

"Wladyslaw," Maria began. "I'm not sure how you have this information. I'm not even certain I want to know, but how does this situation affect my family."

"The Captain's loyalties have never been a secret. The party knew his feelings long before the Anschluss that's why he was so quickly put in a position to either commit to service where he could be watched or easily eliminated. Obviously, the Captain is even more stubborn than the Reich anticipated," Dr. Skinner stated. "It's my job to make sure men like him and their family's are given safe passage."

"Your job?" Maria was growing confused.

"Yes, Maria, my job. I think it is finally time for you to be made aware of my true identity, so I may be of service to you and your family," Dr. Skinner explained.

Maria looked confused and held Lucas closer to her breast. "Your true identity?"

"Yes, Maria. You see, I'm not…I'm an American," he finally stated.

"An American?" Maria repeated.

"Yes. I'm Dr. Wladyslaw Skinner, medical doctor and special intelligence agent with the OSS," he declared in a whisper.

"The OSS?" Maria repeated in disbelief.

Again, Dr. Skinner nodded. "Yes and I've made arrangements for you and your children as well as the Captain to be given sanctuary in the United States for the duration of the war."

Marie stared in disbelief. This man, a man she'd feared, then trusted and befriended was telling her he was in a position to end her family's terror. Maria didn't know how to respond to that, it sounded to good to be true.

"What's the catch? There has to be a catch?" Maria asked.

"There is. They border passes I've obtained are only good until precisely ten days from now," Dr. Skinner explained.

"And Georg's injuries…"

"May not have healed enough in that time for it to be safe for him to travel," Dr. Skinner finished.

Maria was silent as she absorbed the information the doctor just gave her. She had two obligations here, on to her husband and another to their children. It was a decision she should have to make on her own. She wanted and needed Georg's assistance, but he was still weakened and tired from his injuries and the demands healing them was making on his body and slept deeply. Maria was loathe to wake him up for any reason. Even when he was awake, Georg's mind was muddled by the medication to relieve the pain he was in.

Maria put Lucas down and sat with her face in her hands, shoulders quivering with the force of her sobs. It was too much, it was all too much.

Dr. Skinner moved in and put his arms around Maria, holding her to him as she cried. Both people were temporarily oblivious to Captain von Trapp's eyes drifting opened and to Franz's shadow retreating from the doorway.

"Ssh, Maria," Dr. Skinner comforted. "It'll all work out."

"I thought I could do it. It thought I had everything under control but I didn't and this family is counting on me, Georg is counting on me, and everything is just falling apart. I don't know what to do," Maria cried. "I don't know what to do."

The Captain head awakened from his sleep, but instead of being greeted by his wife's smile he was being greeted by her sobs. Her voice was muffled and he couldn't see her because Dr. Skinner was blocking her from view.

"I don't know what to do," he heard her cry.

Maria's uncertainty was not something that the Captain was used to. Even when she was just his governess, a young inexperienced postulate she had always been confidant and self assured, he'd never seen her so upset or insecure. But here she was reduced to tears from fear and uncertainty. Georg couldn't bear Maria's tears when she was crying out of happiness, thus he certainly couldn't bear them when she was crying out of pain.

"Maria," he said softly to catch her attention. "Maria."

Dr. Skinner heard him and moved aside so Maria could go to her husband. It was his comfort she needed after all.

Maria hastily wiped at her eyes to hide her tears. She frowned when the Captain shook his head. "It's no use, Maria. You can't hide your tears from me."

"Oh, Darling," she sniffled. "I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry I let you down. You were counting on me…"

"Hush," the Captain commanded. "You have nothing to be sorry for and you could never let me down. You are the best wife and the best mother there is an anyone would be overwhelmed under these circumstances."

"But I can't decide Georg. I know what's right and what's best…"

The Captain cut her off. "What's best is for you and our children to leave Austria as soon as you can."

"Dr. Skinner was able to secure us passage to Switzerland, but we have to leave in ten days. I won't go without you," she declared.

"You have to Maria. I may not be able…"

"Then we'll stay together, Georg. No matter what it means, we'll stay together," Maria vowed.

"A slow wry smile crossed Georg's features. "That what I hoped you'd say," he told her and leaned up for her kiss.

Franz in the mean time had placed a phone call to Reich officials in Salzburg. Herr Zeller and other and revealed to them Dr. Skinner's plan. A hot head Zeller wanted to seize Skinner and the von Trapps immediately, but a cooler headed Herr Mueller convinced him to wait and watch so the von Trapps would could make their move. Then they'd have the traitor and his brood right where they wanted them.

A/N: Only three more chapters to go!!


	21. A Plan Gone Wrong: Part One

With much careful planning, Maria, Max, Georg, and Dr. Skinner formulated a plan on how to get the whole of the von Trapp family out of Austria by the expiration date. It would be hard to move eight children, one woman, and one injured man at once without being detected, especially with spys right under their roof.

"So that's the plan then?" Maria asked, sighing. She was frightened. She didn't think it would work.

"That's your only choice. It is risky, but it is the best chance you have," Dr. Skinner said.

"He's right Maria. The only way we can move out of the house undetected is in stages. The children leave for school every day, that is normal and no one will note that," Georg said.

"True, and I'll make sure two of my men, that are, with me, go with them and escort them to the school," Dr. Skinner said.

"But what about Georg? Is he well enough to do this thing?" Maria asked.

"The Captain is getting stronger every day," Dr. Skinner comforted. "And I'll be there until you get on the train. There's no reason to worry, Maria."

Maria sighed, "All right. I'll visit the abbey this afternoon and fix it with them."

It had been decided that on Wednesday when the children left school for the day, they would not be returning home. Instead, they would be going with two escorts from the OSS to Nonnberg Abbey. There, Maria, Georg, and Lucas would meet up with them and use the network of tunnels to escape over the Swiss border.

The Captain, who was usually the worrier, was at ease with this plan. It was foolproof, the excuses were perfect and they had American spy backup. Maria, usually calm, was a bundle of nerves. Georg tried to calm her as she dressed his wounds the night before they were to execute their plan.

"Are you sure you're well enough?" she asked covering a piece of damaged skin on his chest with a bandage.

"I'm sure we don't have any other choice," the Captain replied. "Once we're out of Austria, I can recover fully in Switzerland before we head to America."

"What if the Nazis invade Switzerland?" she asked.

"Maria, you're worrying about nothing. Switzerland is a neutral country by the last treaty," he reminded her.

"Yes, well no one in power in Germany much cares about that treaty so it seems," Maria pointed out.

"We won't be in Switzerland very long, a few weeks at most, Darling," the Captain comforted. "We'll be safe in America."

"I just have a bad feeling, Georg. I just pray we'll all make it through this," Maria sighed.

Gently the Captain kissed her lips. "We'll be fine, my love. All of us will be just fine."

Meanwhile, Admiral von Schriver was receiving information from one of Dr. Skinner's "OSS" men. Heinz Eggel was actually an American office turned Nazi spy.

"That's right, Sir. Dr. Skinner has two other planted officers, Captain Brandonberg and Captain Schultz escorting the seven older von Trapp children to the Abbey after school today. Captain and Baroness von Trapp and the baby will rendezvous with them at 16:00," Heinz whispered into the phone.

Admiral von Schriver though a moment, "Whose in charge of Skinner's operation. Is he doing it himself or…"

"He's transporting the Captain and his wife personally," Eggel answered.

"Make arrangements to intercept them at Nonnberg Abbey," Admiral von Schriver ordered. "Threaten what you have to, and do what you have to. Just make sure they don't get away."

On Wednesday afternoon, Dr. Skinnre helped Maria and the Captain into their Mercedes and set the plan in motion. It was just before 3 pm, the children should be arriving at the abby any moment.

Once inside, up on the abbey roof, Maria and the Reverend Mother embraced. 'I'm sorry we had to put the abbey in such danger," Maria apologized.

"No, Maria. You should feel safe her. This will always be your home," the old woman comforted.

"Father!" Friederich whispered coming close to his parent. "What's going on?"

"Yes, Father. Why are we…" Liesl began.

"Ssh," the Captain hushed. "We're going away. Somewhere better," he explained as vaguely as possible.

"When?" Louisa asked.

"Soon. Very soon," Maria replied.

"Why.." Gretl began but was hushed when the bell rang at the abbey gates.

"Everyone be quiet," Dr. Skinner ordered, checking his gun. "Here. Captain, Friederich." He handed them guns. "Just in case." Then to his men, "If you have to, get the baroness and the children out through the tunnels underground. We'll catch up to you behind the abbey's graveyard."

The three armed men moved to conceal themselves behind pillars while the Reverend Mother tried to hide the children and Maria.

In seconds the Abbey was flooded with Nazis. At least thirty of them, with more, Dr. Skinner and the Captain were sure surrounding the perimeter.

Georg watched as one man climbed to roof and headed directly for where Maria and the children were hiding. Maria felt her hair stand on end before she felt the grip of Nazi trooper around her middle and the cool steel of a gun against her temple.

"Oh, Captain," the man called out. "I've got your pretty little bride here. She's very pretty, Captain. I must commend your taste. So pretty, so soft. It's a pity I'll have to kill her before I have a chance to have fun with her."

The Captain felt sick. That man had his wife in his grip, a cold steel gun pressed to her head.

"Let me go, you pathetic little snippet of a man," Maria growled and squirmed with all her strength.

"You hear that, Captain. Your wife wants me to let her go. Well, I can't do that. Not until your husband shows his face," the Nazi sneered.

"No, Georg," Maria silently prayed. "Stay hidden."

"I'm coming my love," Georg whispered and slipped out from behind the pole.

"All right," he called. "I'm here. Let her go."

"See," the Nazi said as he released Maria. "I'm a man of my word. You are free, Baroness."

"And you are…" She began, but the Captain cut her off with a sharp, forceful. "Go!"

The Nazi was temporarily distracted when the Captain barked the order at his wife. He wanted to see where she went so he could persue her and capture Skinner as well. Skinner and Friederich used this temporary distraction to leap at the Nazi and tackle him to the ground.

The man hit his head and the hard concrete and lost consciousness. For safety, Dr. Skinner used his weapon, shooting out both of the man's knee caps. Then, grabbing Friederich's hand he began to run, "Come on, Captain."

Georg began to move and followed Dr. Skinner and Friderich to the long staircase. He was beginning to feel tired, rapidly losing his still minimal strength. The three men moved quickly down the long hallway, but the Captain couldn't leave without paying his debt.

"I'll never be able to thank you for all you've done," the Captain said with gratitude.

"Just stay safe, and keep you family safe," Skinner replied pausing when the reached a fork.

"It's that way," he pointed down the long hallway. "That's where Heinz took Maria."

The words had barely left his mouth when they saw Heinz Eggel come into view and heard Maria call from the other end of the fork.

"Georg!" she cried out. The Captain turned his head, confused as to why Maria's voice came from the other hallway. Before he processed that they had been deceived, he heard his son call out, "Father!"

The Captain started to turn his head just in time to see what his son had seen. He saw Heinz Eggel raising a gun, aiming it directly at him. And that was the last thing he saw, for his next conscious though was of his son's body knocking him to the ground as gunshots exploded from both Dr. Skinner's and Heinz Eggel's weapons.


	22. A Plan Gone Wrong: Part Two

Time passes so slowly sometimes. Other times it speeds by. Other times one barely notices how it passes just that it passed. That was the case for the von Trapp family as they made their final escape from Austria.

That day, nearly a week before, seemed so far away to some family members, and so painfully close to others.

The Captain would forever remember that event like it was yesterday. He'd never forget hearing Maria shout his name, turning to see her face, or hearing Friederich call his name. He'd never forget his son's weight against him, the sound of the gunshots, or the sight of his son, his own child lying dead across his chest. He'd never forget the sound of Wladyslaw Skinner's voice telling him his child was dead, killed by a bullet meant for him. He'd never forget Maria's cry, Louisa's scream, or Liesl's solemn nod when he told them. But most of all, he'd never forget the pain or the guilt in his own heart.

Maria was worried about her husband. True, he'd lost his child, a loss no one should ever have to experience, but it seemed to her that he hadn't felt it. Maria sensed a silence, a cold distance from her husband. She'd encountered the same steel wall when she first came to the family and eventually had battered her way through. It seemed now she must do so again.

The family was staying in two small rooms in Geneva, Switzerland due to sail for America in two days. Once on the ship, Georg could avoid her, dodge her, but her in the dead of night on a closed off balcony, he'd have no choice but to face her.

Every night since Friederich's death, the Captain left Maria to the children while he sat alone on that balcony brooding, grieving, and punishing himself in a silence that only truly punished his loved ones. Tonight would be different though. Maria would no longer allow him the space he begged for. Now she would confront him, do whatever she had to do to batter down the walls he'd erected against his heart.

Liesl took responsibility for the older children, reading aloud with them. They would keep an ear out for the younger children that Maria had set to bed early so that she could confront Georg. She knew he'd be cold and unresponsive at first, but she also knew her husband was aching for her to make things all right again.

"Beautiful night," she said as she came out onto the balcony.

"Are the children in bed?" was his reply.

"Lucas, Gretl, and Marta are, yes. The others are still awake. Liesl is reading Swiss Family Robinson to them. Well, Brigitta's reading The Republic, but all the same..." Maria replied.

"Shouldn't you be reading to them?" he asked.

"I've read Swiss Family Robinson," she answered. "Besides, I thought it would be nice for us to talk a bit. We really haven't' since we left Austria."

"We've talked plenty since we left Austria," he countered.

"Talked, yes," she admitted. "Communicated, no."

"Maria, I'm not really in the mood to..."

She cut him off. "You may not be, but what about me? What about if I'm in the mood to communicate? What if I need to communicate?"

The Captain rose from his seat. "Maria, I can't right now."

"You can't, but I have to Georg. There's more than one person in this marriage, in this family. I need to talk to my husband, the father of my children..." Maria pressed.

"Some father," he mumbled so low she barely heard it.

"What?" Maria asked. She thought she heard him, but hoped she didn't.

"Never mind," the Captain replied. "If you want to talk, talk."

Maria sighed; he wouldn't make this easy for her. She remained silent while she gathered her thoughts in her head. She had to gather the words she needed to use and choke down the feelings of guilt that were plaguing her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"You know what I want to talk about, Georg," Maria replied. "We need to talk about it."

The Captain turned her back. "I can't."

"You have to," she pressed. "Georg we all lost him. You're hurting, I realize that, but you have seven living children who need you. They are hurting too."

"Maria, you don't understand, all right? You'll never know," he said.

"Maybe not," Maria admitted. "But try me. Tell me what you're feeling. Let it out. You need to let it out," she begged.

"Don't tell me what I need," he snapped. "Don't you dare! You're the reason…" he stopped realizing what he had just said. He looked at her face and he could see in that instant that she had felt that same way.

"I'm the reason what?" she queried. "I'm the reason we're here now? I'm the reason Friederich is dead? I'm the reason we didn't leave Austria when the orders first came? Don't you…" she trailed off as her voice caught. "Don't you think I know that?" she asked on a sob. "Don't you think I know this is my fault, of course I know that. But it's not Liesl's fault or Louisa's fault or Kurt's or Brigitta's or Marta's or Gretl's or Lucas'. It's not even your fault or Dr. Skinner's fault. It's mine, only mine," Maria sobbed. "And the children are the ones being punished."

One may wonder about Maria's emotional outbreak. Was it a clever tool to open her husband's heart? Anyone who'd observed Maria since Friederich's death would think so, but anyone who truly knew her mind and heart as her husband did would know her tears were completely true.

Maria had gone over that moment so many times. There were so many what ifs and if onlys. But she realized the result was in God's plan for the family and now they all must deal with the aftermath.

The Captain watched as his wife broke down. It was only the second time since he'd known her that he'd seen her come unraveled like this. Seeing her showing this much humanity, this much weakness still shocked him. He'd never really thought Maria would blame herself for what happened at the abbey. He'd never thought that he, on some irrational level, would blame her.

Maria had stopped talking and started sobbing. He couldn't let that continue, not over such a malicious untruth. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her there was no one to blame, but first he had to believe that.

The Captain had been over and over the events, and no matter how he sliced it, either Maria or he were at fault. If she hadn't called his name, if he was paying more attention, there were so many if onlys. He realized though, that there was only one person who he could truly hold accountable, and that was the Nazi that pulled the trigger.

He closed the distance between them and pulled her trembling form to him. "Maria I'm sorry. In know it's not your fault, Darling. It's my fault. I'm…I was his father, I was with him, I should have protected him," he whispered.

Maria sniffed, "Georg, if I hadn't called out to you…"

"If I hadn't offended the Nazis, if we didn't have Lucas, if we never got married..." Georg vocalized some of the ridiculous things he'd thought over the past week. "We can't do that Darling. I know, I've been doing it every night," he admitted.

"I can only imagine how much you're hurting. You were his father. I only wanted to be there for you, and let you know that I'm…It's just I miss him so much and he's not even my blood…"

Georg cut her off. "You loved him as your own child, Maria. I should have realized that," the Captain admitted. "I should have realized how upset you'd be."

She nodded. "I miss him so much. All of the children miss him. They have missed you too Georg. They need you, they need their father."

He nodded. "I know. It's not the first time I've been selfish. I only hope they can forgive me that as well as their brother's death."

Maria sighed. "There's no forgiving involved for Friederich's death. Only God can forgive the man who fired the shot. As for the other, there's only one way to find out." She nodded towards the door.

"Things will never be the same again," he whispered sadly, kissing her temple.

"I know that," Maria whispered. "But we can get through this. But only if we stop playing around and blaming each other and ourselves and work on moving past it."

He nodded, his jaw quivering with emotion. "It should have been me," he confessed, tears falling from his eyes.

Maria held him tightly, "No, Darling. No. This is the way it should have been. This is the way God wanted it to be, this is the way that it is. We can only deal with it."

They held each other in silence for a few more moments, and then Maria pulled gently on Georg's hand. "We have to see to the children we still have, my love. We have to learn to keep Friederich a part of us, without letting the ones we still have get lost in the grief."

The Captain nodded and gestured for the balcony door. "After you, Baroness."

When their parents walked in, both with tear stained faces and red eyes the children guessed what had taken place on the balcony. They were glad; both of their parents needed the healing they could only bring to each other.

When their parents walked in, Liesl paused in her reading. The Captain, who loved to read to his children, took the book from her and took a seat in the center of him family. He found the spot where Liesl had stopped and resumed reading from there.

That conversation on the balcony was the first step in sending the von Trapps on their way to healing. Neither Georg or Maria would ever get over what happened, neither one would ever forget it, but they would learn to deal with it, live with it, and stop looking for someone to blame it on.

None of the von Trapps ever forgot what their brother's sacrifice for them, nor what their American hero did for them. Maria and Georg had their second child on their second anniversary, a boy named for their American savior. When Liesl married in late 1946, and gave birth to her son, she named him for her fallen brother, to keep his memory alive for ever.

The children did well in America, they prospered, they learned, and they stayed together as a family. They all grew up well under the loving sternness of their father and the gentle guidance of their mother.

At the end of the war, in 1945, the von Trapp family was reunited with their hero, at his wedding to another OSS agent, a female who'd been working in the office. Maria and Georg were both glad to see him so happy, especially after all he'd been through and all he'd done for them.

There wasn't a day that went by when Georg and Maria didn't miss their fallen son. There wasn't a day that went by that they didn't wish things had turned out differently. As time passed, and hearts healed, however, it turned out that there was not a day that went by when Georg regretted the sacrifices he'd made for the sake of his family, for as always his family is the most important thing in his life.

The End


End file.
